Wasteland Chronicles
by Insurrection
Summary: Konoha is no more, destroyed from within, by its own who have left her. 16 years after the Kyuubi attack a shinobi claiming to be the Hokage is looking for those willing to fight with him to revive Konoha and destroy those who wronged it, & them. NaruSaku
1. Eviction

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the guy who does is a master of suspense!_**

* * *

The office felt as dark as the sky, it was early evening, the sky dark with clouds above the cracked yet still solid walls, smoke rising in the distance. From the window and the village of Konoha remained ashen and grey unlike the picture on the wall of tan buildings with colorful roofs. The white smoke from restaurants and hot springs had faded and there was only black smoke from the fires of traps, waste and remains. The elder Hokage folded his robes on the desk, the hat placed on top, "I can't."

The Sandaime turned, battle hardened and armored clad, the voice of the red haired woman was not as defiant as it once was. Her dark blue eyes trying to hold back her rage and tears, the man picked up his pipe, "Kushina-Hime."

"I won't leave Jiji! After Minato…this, this is all Naruto's known, his family is here, his loved ones are here and I can't just…" She clenched her fists, looking down.

"This is my home! I've stood by your side even after Minato-kun, after what Fugaku-Teme did, trying to rebuild, don't you understand I won't leave you to die here Sarutobi-Jiji!" She yelled at him.

He walked out from behind the desk and hugged the woman before looking at her. A blue shinobi vest and orange undershirt, blue shinobi pants, "I remember when you first arrived in Konoha, a tomboyish girl, unsettled, trying to avoid war, full of energy and anger. Now look at you, a beautiful, strong, defiant woman with a young son. The Will of Fire lives on within you and those around Kushina-Hime, but…"

He held up the robe and hat, giving them to her, "I'm afraid the Will of Fire no longer resides in Konoha's people. Only several remain with the true flame within them, they are the ones that will be able to return it to this dead place. I have already moved all my family away from this place, even my grandson named for this place."

She looked at him, her face pleading for him not to do this, "There is a seal on the inside of the robe, it contains the documents and records of all of the Hokage's, the seal inside the hat contains the Forbidden Scroll."

Kushina shook her head, "Jiji, please don't do this, let me fight with you, you can't do this."

Sarutobi frowned, "I'm not going to argue with you Kushina-Hime, these are orders of the Hokage."

He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her again, "Take our knowledge, take our symbols, take our legacy and keep it safe. It's my responsibility to stay here and make sure you can get out of the gates with your son and whoever else you travel with. Think about Naruto-kun, is the village as important as his future?"

Kushina clutched the robes in her hand as she looked away, trying to stop the tears from falling out of her eyes, "He'll get angry, he won't know how to take it."

"Explain to him then, Naruto-kun is the future of the village, he is everything Konoha was and can be again. Take your son far from here, I've made arrangements for you to go back to the Whirlpool. Hide there until the time is right, promise me Kushina."

She looked up at him as he looked like the leader he was, "Promise me Kushina."

The woman forced it out, "I promise Hokage-sama."

She received one final hug before walking out of the door, stopping at the door to look back as he stared out the window.

She walked out of the office and down the halls, the paint chipped and the signs of fighting everywhere. She made her way down the stairs and looked out at the once red building, run down and faded, she could see his silhouette from the windows as she placed the robes in a scroll and hat on the back as one ANBU walked up, with the mask of a dog, "Are you alright Uzumaki-sama?"

The woman nodded, wiping her eyes, "Kakashi did you know?"

"No, but the orders to protect you and Naruto until the end seemed vague." Kakashi moved to look around as he got a read of the area, "We're leaving the village aren't we?"

The sound of fires were the only thing between them for minutes, "I understand."

Shadow clones appeared before running towards their destination.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the ruined village as he and Kushina walked to the fortress of the district she lived in. The gate opened to reveal her home, the green grass that was now a rarity of the village. Kakashi removed his mask as they entered the genjutsu concealed area, seals on the ground.

A young Uchiha Itachi walked out of the building before pointing towards it, "Naruto's sitting in the living room because shadow clones are packing the house up, what's going on?"

Kushina walked passed him, "Is he with anyone?"

Itachi started to catch up, "Anko punched out a clone for not speaking with her, but is trying to keep him calm."

They walked through the clean, empty, wooden halls before a twenty-two year old Anko walked out in the standard ANBU gear except with shorts, "How's Naruto-kun?"

"S-Squirt's okay, but he's yelling about meeting his friend at the park."

Kushina nodded before entering the room and put on a calm face, "Mama!"

The young blond boy ran up to the woman as she scooped him up in a hug. "Hi sweetie." The ten year old boy looked at his mother in cofusion and some fear, "Kaa-san what's going on? Why are Kaka-Nii's shadow clones packing up the house!?!"

Kushina didn't know how to say it, but she spoke as calmly as she could "Naruto-kun…you know that day I told you about a long time ago? The one I've always told you to be ready for?"

Naruto's eyes were full of worry as he looked scared, Kushina's voice broke as she spoke, "W-Well, this is it. This is it."

"But, but we can't leave!" Naruto shouted, Kushina held his shoulder, "I know."

"We have to fight, this is home, I'm going to be Hokage a Hokage defends his home!"

Kushina's face looked pained, "I know."

"What about Jiji he wouldn't run!"

The woman froze before slowly taking out the Hokage hat making her son's voice suddenly become sad and stunned, "W-What?"

"I know, he's not running....s-so that we can."

The ANBU looked at each other before looking at the woman and the boy, "Naruto-kun, I'm so, so sorry."

"But he can't be…"

"He's still watching over the village, but the mummy man wants to hurt us, so he's going to stop him so we can leave." It was the name Kushina had given to help her son recognize to stay away from, Danzo the one who would treat her son as a weapon if they stay. She kept her resolve, she wasn't leaving for herself.

Naruto looked away before Kushina began crying cupping his face before she hugged him, "Naruto-kun, I am so, so sorry. I've tried to convince him, I tried, I fought to get him to, but he doesn't want us hurt. He doesn't want you hurt, I don't want you hurt."

She cried as she felt her son begin to break, "I tried, I tried and fought so hard, you've fought hard too. You've fought so hard Naruto-kun. You're going to become great man; which is why he wants us to leave, so that you can one day make it better for everyone, do you understand Naruto-kun? You'll be Hokage and will be the greatest of them all, but that's why we have to go now. And we can take everyone with us, anyone and you'll become a great ninja no matter what."

Naruto looked at his mother as she pulled away, "Ayame left ahead with her father a few days ago, everyone is waiting, but they won't be happy unless we're there too."

"I understand Kaa-san." He looked saddened as she kissed his forehead and hugged him again, "I love you so much Naruto-kun, I couldn't bare what would happen to you." They stayed that way a few moment before Kakashi spoke, "Everything is ready Kushina-sama."

She nodded before standing up, "Let's go Naruto."

The boy nodded before following his mother to the doorway, looking back before walking to the gate. Kakashi, Anko, and Itachi carrying the scrolls on their back in backpacks. He stopped as his mother looked back, "Kaa-san!"

They all turned, "There's someone we need to bring!"

* * *

Kushina followed her son closely as he led them into the ruins deep in Konoha, the sight of bodies under debris and evidence of looting everywhere next to fire damaged buildings. They paid no attention to it, Naruto was lucky to have a one track mind as he thought, "She said that she'd wait by the swings in the park, I know you said not come this way Kaa-san, but Itachi says it's faster in case of emergencies!"

They entered the park as Naruto made a b-line for the playground on the other side. The inner part of the village where they crossed was hell on earth, Kushina made it specifically clear to travel around the "safe" zone on the outside ring in which the park was located. The grass was faded here as the trees still seemed to hold just faint life. The slide was damaged and bent which Naruto pointed out was recent, the monkey bars remained as did the sandbox, but the boy stopped as Kushina saw he found who he was looking for.

Sitting on the rusty swings was a girl looking down at her feet, dressed in faded red pants, a long white undershirt and red vest, both dirty and torn in some places, her pink hair parted around her forehead to show the somber look on her face, "Sakura-Chan!"

She looked up before standing, "N-Naruto?"

"Sakura-Chan," he panted before looking at her. "There you are, and you still have your bag, good." He gestured to the small brown backpack on the ground next to her feet. The girl question looked worried, "N-Naruto, what's going on, why are y-you out of breath?"

Kushina got a better look at Naruto's friend, pink hair and vibrant green eyes, her skin pale as porcelain, nearly similar to her own, as Naruto brought her over, "Sakura-Chan, this is my Kaa-san. Kaa-san, this is Sakura-Chan."

The woman was snapped from her thoughts as the girl looked nervously, she knew who she was, "Y-You're U-Uzumaki Kushina."

Kushina smiled, "Hai, and you are."

Sakura gulped, "H-Haruno Sakura."

Kushina looked at her, she felt the thoughts of her son already having a little girlfriend catch up to her, but she couldn't think about it now, "Sakura-Chan, why are you out here all alone, where are your mother and father?"

The little girl looked away, "My parents…"

Kushina could see the pain build in the little girl's eyes but no tears, "My parents are gone."

Her eyes widened as Sakura clenched her fists looking at the ground, "Papa died in the Kyuubi attack and Mama was taken by the Uchiha in the uprising."

Kushina expanded on it, knowing that it might cause even more pain, "Do you have any siblings? Other family?"

Sakura shook her head no, Kushina looked at the bag she was holding, _'Hm, seems like she's a street orphan, the poor girl. How such a pretty girl like this has to survive alone in the world...Jiji's right; this isn't the place Minato and I dreamed of anymore.'_

The red haired woman smiled, knowing that they had to press forward, "Sakura-Chan, Naruto-kun has something he wants to tell you."

----

The girl looked up as the woman stood, walking back to the ANBU guard, "It won't take long, Sakura's the only one Naruto plays with that hasn't left, and she's alone, we can leave after this," Anko stated.

Itachi turned to the woman, "Time is of the essence though, I'm sensing a build up near the Administration building."

Kakashi added on, by pointing to the pug sniffing the air "Pakkun has the scent of fresh blood in the streets behind us at the house, if we had left at least 15 minutes later then we did, we would be caught in it."

Kushina nodded, taking out the Hokage hat and holding it in her hands, "So, what's this girl like?"

----

Sakura stood there as Naruto told her, his face unable to explain, "I'm leaving the village."

The pink haired girl's eyes widened with shock as she began stuttering, "W-What? W-When?"

"Tonight, but…"

He held out his hand, and smiled, "I wanted to come get you first."

The girl shook her head in denial as she moved back, looking away, "M-Me? Why? No one cares about me. Ino-Chan left with her family and she didn't bring me along."

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't care Sakura-Chan, Kaa-san says it's okay."

Sakura continued to shake her head, "No, I'd just be a burden, I'll stay here."

Naruto froze, looking dumbfounded and in disbelief, "Stay here? Sakura-Chan if it isn't safe for me it isn't for you."

The pink haired girl turned back to him, "The Uchiha who took my Okaa-san are out there, and the bad people here are getting worse, but I can still hide. I'm not strong enough to leave, I'm not a ninja, I can't fight."

"That's why I'm leaving Sakura-Chan!" Kushina and the ANBU turned, Naruto began yelling, "I'm leaving so I can become a ninja and if that's what you want then you should come with me! We can both become ninja!"

Sakura spoke up, but saddened, "You baka, look at what the bad people did to Konoha and they got away with it. Only the Hokage with strong ninja can stop them, but there aren't anymore."

"That's more reason not to give up!" She looked at him as tears fell from her eyes, "I'm going to become strong and I want you to become strong too! I'll find the strong ninja that are good. Someday Sakura-Chan I'll come back with strong ninja as the Hokage and punish those who did this to our home!"

Kushina could only watch on, as Haruno Sakura saw the determination in her son's eyes. She could only watch with her guards, as she clutched the hat of the Hokage in her hands.

Naruto then held out a hand, "But I can't go forward without knowing you're there Sakura-Chan. You're my best friend, my only friend and...and I..."

Kushina's eyes widened as she saw what her son was trying not to say to the innocent looking little girl, but he managed to finish, "I need to know if you're going to follow me there."

It was quiet as Sakura seemed to summon all of her strength before grabbing her bag and putting her hand into his, "Then I'll follow you, Naruto."

He grinned before squeezing the girl into a bear hug, "You're the greatest Sakura-Chan!"

Kushina smiled walking over with Anko who laughed, "Alright Naruto-kun, don't choke the girl." The Uzumaki smiled to Sakura before holding out her hand, "Welcome to our little family Sakura-Chan." Sakura looked curiously before nodding, shaking her hand.

An explosion interrupted the pleasantries as the ninja pug, Pakkun, spoke to Kakashi, "It came from the Hokage office if you're going to go, go now."

"Right."

* * *

Kushina handed off the two children to Itachi and Kakashi before the group dropped smoke bombs and began running to the gate, Sakura turned her head back with the rest before looking at Naruto, and back at the village on last time.

10 years ago Konohagakure no Sato was attacked by a nine tailed fox.

2 years ago Konohagakure no Sato was attacked from within by those who were meant to protect its people. Naruto looked at Itachi, his eyes filled with anguish and failure.

1 year ago Konohagakure no Sato ended a bloody civil war and those who survived from causing it fled and those who were once the power and influence began to leave

1 month ago Konohagakure no Sato civilian council reinstated ROOT for reconstruction and peacekeeping efforts, nearly every major and intermediate clan has left

1 week ago Konohagakure no Sato funding was cut and diverted by the Damiyo of Hi no Kuni to deserter villages

1 minute ago Konohagakure no Sato dies with its Hokage

Smoke rising as the dark buildings and walls soon turned to dead trees and the view of the walls from the outside as they began to head further and further away from what was once home. Then 20 minutes later everything began to change and the smoke was gone from the sky as Sakura looked at the Naruto and the boy looked at her, both began laughing suddenly before falling asleep a few minutes later. For the first time in their young lives, Naruto and Sakura were free from hell and that even made the otherwise demoralized ANBU and Uzumaki Kushina smile.

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay so that's the start of this story another AU except this time I'm not using the OC craziness that I had for my multihead monster story of Shattered Youth, which I am still working on, but for those who didn't like the OOCness good news this story isn't that ^^!_

_Here's what you should know:_ Naruto has grown up with his mother in the village. The Village however is not so fortunate, after the Kyuubi attack, an Uprising by the Uchiha which evolved into a civil war Konoha exhibits the beginnings of collapse. After talks breaking down with council the clans of Konoha begin to leave and create other villages, some hostile to one another. Kakashi, Anko and Itachi, who is unable to perform the Massacre of the Uchiha clan are intrusted to guard Kushina and if need be teach Naruto the art of the shinobi. After 8 years of training and work Uzumaki Naruto is assembling a team of Shinobi including his friend and companion Haruno Sakura to take back and rebuild from the Wasteland that is Konohagakure no Sato and Hi no Kuni. Question is, will the Hokage's return be able to restore their home?

_Don't expect the time skip next chapter there needs to be some more build up, but it's a start._


	2. Pit Stop

A/N: Remember, italic=_thoughts/dream sequence_

* * *

"_It's going to be okay Sakura." The eight year old looked scared as her mother comforted her in the basement of their home. The sounds of footsteps and explosions outside as the pink haired woman straightened the ribbon on her daughter's head. _

"_M-Mama, what's g-going on?"_

_The woman listened to what was going on upstairs before holding a finger to her face. The footsteps kept moving as the woman whispered to her, "You remember how to play hide and seek Sakura-Chan?" _

_She tried her best to keep her focus for her daughter and explained, "W-Well this is like hide and seek, but you can't get caught." _

_Sakura nodded as her mother quietly moved towards the stairwell, she made no sounds as Sakura watched from behind an old wood furnace, her mother in her red dress held up her hand in a gesture to get her daughter to hide. __Shortly after the footsteps stopped and moved towards the front door. Sakura waited as her mother approached her and grabbed her shoulders, "Mama h-how long do w-we have to stay h-here?" _

_The woman looked up before shaking her head, "Not much longer sweetie." _

_They waited together for more time to pass before the woman grabbed her daughter's hand and slowly moved up the stairs before unlocking the door. __Sakura did as her mother told as she looked around the hallway, the front door bashed out from its hinges as the signs of battle and looting were present. Her mother reappeared, "Sakura-Chan, you're being very brave, but I want you to listen to me closely now."_

_The woman looked pale and nervous as Sakura nodded, her mother looked to see if anyone was coming, "I'm going to take you upstairs and pack your things, but you need to shut your eyes, not look at anything until I take you to your room, then I want you to pack and hide in your room until I come back."_

_She clenched down tighter on her daughter's shoulders, "Do you understand sweetie."_

"_Hai Mama."_

_The woman began to sweat and gulp, "Okay. Close your eyes."_

_Sakura shut her eyes tightly as soon as she wrapped around her mother's neck, the woman began to carry her slowly up the stairs, the movement different from before. There was a weird smell as they passed, Sakura heard someone groan as her mother began to move faster before a door shut behind them, "Okay Sakura."_

_The little girl opened her eyes as she saw her mother holding her bag, emptying the contents, "Pack your clothes and favorite things while I get mine."_

_The woman left the room before Sakura noticed the kunai her father used in her hands. The girl whimpered for a moment as she packed her things, but continued to glance at the door, she finished. __Worried, Sakura opened her door to see her mother moving quickly to her bedroom, her hands covered in what looked like ketchup. Sakura quickly shut her door and curled into a ball as she heard her mother's voice outside, "This is for Sakura, this is for Sakura."_

_Her mother opened the door, now wearing tan pants and green sweater, her hair and hands wet as her face seemed frantic, "Okay sweetie, are you packed?" _

_She seemed out of breath as Sakura decided only to nod; she felt more fear than in any time in her life. Her mother grabbed her bag and picked her up, before moving quickly down the stairs as she made sure her eyes were closed. Then her mother placed her on the ground as Sakura looked around at the destroyed street, her mother holding her hand, "Let's go Sakura. Don't stop."_

_They began running as Sakura was nearly being dragged across the ground in order to keep up with her mother. "Mama, where are we going?"_

"_We're going to Ino's sweetie. It's safe there." The two kept running towards the Yamanaka neighborhood before Sakura felt her mother stop. Her face full of shock, she led her the other way, "Mama, I thought we were going to Ino-Chan's…"_

_The woman stopped her in an alley, "Sweetie, do you know how to get to school from here?"_

"_Mama what's going on?" _

_The woman choked up, "Sakura…."_

_The girl began to look worried as the woman smiled to her, "I love you, I love you very much."_

"_Mama?"_

"_We're going to the academy, it's a safe zone, we'll be safe when we get there, and then we'll head for one of Mama's old friends. She has a kid your age you can play with, so do you understand we have to go now and not get caught."_

_Sakura nodded ready to break out in tears as her mother looked around, "Okay, the patrol is gone, I need you to run really fast now Sakura-Chan, as fast as you can."_

"_Okay Mama." The girl received a kiss on her forehead before her mother led her down the streets, buildings ablaze as they avoided patrols, Sakura looked at one of the nin, masked, and a red and white fan, "Mama why do the bad men have Sasuke-kun's symbol?"_

_The woman didn't answer until they reached the fence and inside the doors of the academy, guarded by medical nin. Sakura and her mother leaned against a wall as they slumped against a wall. Her mother began laughing exhausted and relieved, kissing her daughter's forehead. _

_A nin dressed in white stood over them, "Ma'am if I could get you and your daughter to move to the sleeping area."_

_Sakura watched her mother get up before helping her daughter stand, "How safe are we here?"_

_The medical nin spoke, a serious look etched on his face, "The shinobi have made it clear that this is a safe area and we've taken in wounded Uchiha, but their side is growing ambitious if you could get to the southeastern section of the village near the Hokage's base you'll be safe I'd recommend leaving in the morning."_

_Sakura watched her mother nod, "Hai, Hai, thank you."_

_The nin pointed down the hall, "The cafeteria is serving food and there are bunks in the classrooms and gym."_

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's mother led her to the cafeteria to get her food first before sitting across from her. She looked impatient, unnerved, rubbing her hands together as she wiped her face. Before smiling to the girl and began to eat her food quickly. The eight year old girl looked curious and worried, "Mama, why are they talking about the Uchiha, what's going on? Is something wrong with Sasuke-kun?"_

_Her mother stopped eating before sighing, "Sakura-Chan I don't know to say this but; Sasuke's family, tried to kill the Hokage."_

_Sakura stopped eating, the thought of her crush doing such a thing was a shock, "W-What?"_

"_He doesn't care about you Sakura-Chan, he never has, all Sasuke is, is another bully that wants to hurt you. The Uchiha are bad people Sakura-Chan. You remember why I was crying over that paper when this started?"_

_Sakura only nodded as she saw her mother's eyes filled with anger, "It was a letter from the friend we're going to meet tomorrow. The village found out that the Uchiha could control the Kyuubi, that they brought it here. They…They killed your father, Sakura."_

_The girl began crying, "They, killed Papa? But I thought the Kyuubi killed Papa."_

"_They controlled it, they brought it here. They're responsible for everything and Sasuke is their crown prince, he's nothing but a lie Sakura, the Uchiha are evil."_

_Sakura curled up, "But Sasuke-kun, he…they, he's with them?" She began to cry as the woman hugged her, "I'm sorry sweetie, but if anything happens to me, promise me that you'll hide or find someplace safe until this is all over."_

_Sakura nodded, "I promise Mama."_

"_I love you, Sakura-Chan."_

"_I love you too, Mama."_

_They were sleeping when it happened. Sakura awoke to screaming and chaos as she saw men dragging people away, her mother pulling her under her bed in the chaos, "Stay here. I love you, I love you." She kissed her forehead one last time. A man's voice screaming at everyone in the room to get up and out._

_Sakura curled under her bed as she heard the sounds of struggling and saw her mother's feet leaving the ground before hearing a man scream in pain, "Ugh, get this bitch out of here with the others we could use!"_

"_You should cover that wound on your arm with something." Sakura saw big feet as she poked her head out of the other side of the bed, she froze looking at the two red eyes staring down at her, they didn't look like other eyes. Sakura saw the Uchiha crest in the moonlight; she whimpered as the man turned, "We don't need kids right?"_

"_No, not unless they're strong enough." _

"_Well this one doesn't look it." The dark man, who the only visible thing were the Sharingan eyes and voice, reached out and grabbed the ribbon off Sakura's head before tying it around his arm. _

_He walked away as Sakura heard her mother scream, "SAKURA!!!"_

"Sakura-Chan!"

The girl snapped awake, before sitting up and looking at her surroundings. Naruto was kneeling next to her in a wagon, the three ANBU she saw and the beautiful red haired woman looking at her worriedly. She looked at how close her face was to Naruto's as she began to feel her cheeks heat up. "Sakura-Chan are you sick? You look red."

"I…I um…"

"Give her some air Naruto." The boy was pulled back from Anko by his shoulder. Sakura looked around, "Why's everyone looking at me?"

"You were screaming in your sleep sweetie, is everything alright?" Kushina asked, she kept a cool look of a ninja yet the worry of a mother.

Sakura looked up at her before looking down at the floor of the covered wagon, "Hai, I'm fine." Her face full of resentment made them think otherwise. Naruto looked up at his mother, "Kaa-san, where are we going?"

The red haired woman grinned, "Well, we're stopping in a trade village to pick up a few supplies and to find some people that are coming to help us."

Both children looked curiously at the woman, Naruto squinted his eyes as he cocked his head, "Who are we picking up Kaa-san?" She continued to grin, "It's a surprise but I'm hoping on tricking some of them into it."

Naruto grinned back as Sakura looked at Kushina in a different light, now seeing the resemblance to Naruto. She looked at the ANBU curiously.

One was wearing a mask over the bottom part of his face and had silver hair, his left eye currently covered by a black band reading a little red book; the second was a young woman with purple hair in a ponytail and brown eyes, a dango stick in her mouth; Sakura then turned her attention to the final ANBU before she screamed, shuffling towards the edge, she suddenly dropped before her grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her into the wagon. Sakura looked at him dumbfound, "But you're Uchiha."

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly before pulling the girl on the seat next to him, "Don't worry Sakura-Chan, Itachi-Nii is nice! He's not like the other Uchiha."

A small smile graced the ANBU's lips as Sakura looked at him curiously, his facial features visible, "You're old."

Everyone froze as Naruto began to laugh on his back, Anko started laughing and so did Kushina as Sakura looked around at the happy faces confused, "What's so funny?"

Kakashi spoke, "Itachi's only 18."

Sakura blinked before looking at the Uchiha who only looked at her flatly, then she said her next issue, "You look familiar."

Naruto spoke up again, "Yeah, Sakura-Chan you remember Sasuke-Teme right? Itachi's his older brother."

The girl looked suspicious, pointing at him as she spoke towards the others, "Then what's he doing here and not with the others?"

The wagon remained quiet inside as Kushina smiled, "It's alright Itachi-kun, you can tell her."

The young man remained quiet as Sakura stared at him, he took his time, the issue obviously painful, "I was a double-agent for Konoha, I was to stop a coup by any means necessary."

Sakura's eyes widened, "You mean, you could've stopped them? You could've stopped them all, from killing innocent people? Taking Mama?"

"I was going to kill all of them the next night." Sakura froze as Itachi continued, "Everyone, my father, my cousins, my aunt, my uncle, even my girlfriend, I would even kill my mother, but my best friend used his Sharingan to leave a message if he were to die, I killed him and the Uchiha moved first, so instead of me attacking without warning, they attacked without warning."

Sakura looked at him, his eyes full of emptiness, "I tried to stop them, but they apparently had made alliances and talked several clans out of fighting them. Things spiraled out of control, I told everything to the Hokage, even the things that would mark my clan as traitorous forever."

"Like how they made the Kyuubi attack?" Sakura shocked everyone as all eyes landed on her, she felt nervous.

"Sakura-Chan, how did you know that?" Kushina asked in an unsettling tone.

"My Mama told me," the group looked at her as Sakura continued, "Before we left the house she got a letter, it said everything."

Kushina wiped her forehead as she continued, "We went to the academy, she said that we were going to go to an old friend's house in the southeast, but the Uchiha took her in a raid, and my ribbon," She motioned to her hair before looking down, "They left…and I was left alone."

"Kushina no Baka." The woman mumbled to herself before looking at the girl, "Your mother has the same hair as you, right Sakura?"

"H-Hai?"

"Baka!" Kushina stomped her feet, "I haven't spoken to Saiki in years when I wrote her that letter."

Sakura's eyes widened as the wagon moved down the next hill.

* * *

The town of Okinashi was nearly a few days travel for any traveler on foot, it's walls revealed it's protection by militia, several Samurai from the nearby Land of Iron and Konoha deserters. However inside its makeshift walls was a festive trading town, made up of hopeful people.

Naruto and Sakura looked around amazed, neither child had set foot outside of the village, a man's voice broke their thoughts, "Uzumaki-sama!"

Kushina turned, a young man with his brown hair tied in a ponytail and scar across his face over the bridge of his nose approached wearing a tan shirt and shinobi pants.

"Ah, I'm glad to see that you made it here without…" he was interrupted by a fist to the head, "Do the words 'keeping a low profile' mean anything to you Iruka!" The woman growled.

Kakashi continued reading his Icha Icha, "This from the woman who says it alright if her son wears orange."

"I heard that Kakashi!"

Iruka laughed nervously as Naruto ran over, "Iruka-sensei!"

The man smiled, "Hello there Naruto-kun, you're looking well."

It was Sakura who was the most surprised as she saw the man, "Sensei?"

"Sakura? I'm glad to see that you're alright as well." The man turned his attention back to Kushina, "I would've stuck to the low profile, but there is envoy from Suna with a child and one of the seven swordsman of the mist waiting in the hotel lobby for you."

The kunoichi sighed, getting back to the task at hand, "Okay, first thing is first, Sakura we're going to get you cleaned up; Naruto-kun you too while we're at it. Then we'll get some lunch, tell the cook to make some ramen."

Kushina looked down to see Naruto latched to her leg, smiling, "I love you Kaa-Chan!"

Sakura was confused as to why Naruto was still dragging her along. A blush forming as she looked embarrassed. "Okay Naruto, you can let go now."

"Let's go Sakura-Chan!"

"Naruto, not so fast!"

* * *

The pink haired girl took a deep breath as she popped her head out of the warm water.

Anko knocked on the door of the bathroom that Sakura was currently bathing in, "Everything okay in there squirt?"

"Hai!"

Anko placed another dango in her mouth, "Well listen, Kushina-sama had your clothes washed, at least the ones that weren't destroyed, that is."

Sakura smiled as she unplugged the tub, finishing her first true full bath in years. She sighed in relief at how clean her hair was.

She tugged the green t-shirt over head followed by the orange vest, clean clothes made her feel like she never left home. Fully dressed she opened the door before being tackled by Naruto in another hug, "Sakura-Chan!"

"You baka I just had these cleaned!"

Naruto grinned and chuckled as Sakura crossed her arms, blushing out of embarrassment, "Just because I came with you doesn't mean you get to hug me every second. I'm not your girlfriend you know!"

"But aren't you a girl?"

"Yes!" She snapped. He continued, "And my friend."

"Yes?"

"Then you're my girlfriend!" He lifted his arms in the air. He quickly felt her fist on the top of his head and the floor on his chin as Sakura walked ahead with a dark red face.

He got up, '_She hits as hard as Kaa-Chan does.'_

---

Sakura walked ahead, looking at the wall edge, "Stupid Naruto, hugging me and calling me his girlfriend."

She giggled, "He is funny though."

She bumped into someone before falling on the ground, "Ow! Sorry I…"

She looked up to see a red haired boy with dark circles around both his light blue eyes, a tattoo on his forehead and a gourd on his back. He growled at her menacingly as Sakura gasped, sand beginning to crawl towards her. It covered her feet as Sakura began to whimper.

"Gaara?"

It froze and stopped, giving Sakura time to pull away as the boy blinked, he looked up, "Naruto?"

The blond boy ran up to the red head happily, "Gaara, what are you doing here?" The other boy continued to look at him as Naruto pointed at his face, "And where'd you get the tattoo that's awesome! I want one!"

"Naruto." The boy's face softened as he grabbed Naruto in a hug as the blond began flailing, "H-Hey Gaara, I'm all for being friendly but! Hey c'mon!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow confused.

* * *

The three children sat in a triangle as Naruto spoke, "Yeah, Sakura-Chan this is Sabaku no Gaara, he's from Suna! He and I met when his father came for a visit, mom really likes him!"

Sakura now looked at the once menacing looking boy and instead saw a shy one, "I'm sorry about…mom earlier, I'm just not used to much contact."

She smiled nervously before laughing, "Y-Yeah it's okay don't worry about it!" She rubbed her head as Gaara looked down, "It's just, no one plays with me at home they try to avoid me like I'm some kind of monster. They even call me one."

Sakura scratched her cheek before looking at Naruto, "Hey Naruto, didn't people do that to you too?" The blond looked at her before scratching his head, "Yeah, but I really don't know why, I mean there's nothing really different about me except my cheek marks."

Sakura looked puzzled, "That's not right though. I mean you seem perfectly alright to us."

"Grown ups are weird."

Gaara looked up worried, "I'm really sorry Sakura-san, I didn't mean to scare you like that. I've just been going through a lot."

Naruto chuckled with Sakura, "Yeah, no kidding, we had to leave home because it got so bad."

"That's why I'm here."

* * *

Kushina slammed her fist down on the table, "What!?!"

The Suna representative trembled, "K-Kazekage-sama has no more use for Gaara, he is not the result we intended."

He soon found himself held up by his robes against the wall, "That's not a way to talk about a child!"

"Yes but it's…"

"He's a boy not a weapon! And if Kazekage-sama sees it that way tell me now!"

The Suna representative squirmed and whimpered under the woman's look. Her anger showed no bounds when it came to the mistreatment of others for things out of control. The looks her son recieved, of him crying, not understanding why people were so mean to him, she saw that in Gaara as much as she saw it in her Naruto.

"H-Hai, he does and the people of Suna are willing to compensate you for your decision."

"I don't want their money! I want them to learn the value of a life and how to learn to live without feeling that they need to make children into weapons!"

She sighed before calming down towards the cowering man, "Go on, you have your answer, Gaara will stay with me."

"A-Arigato Uzumaki-sama!"

She snapped, "Get out."

The man hurried out of the office, past the auburn haired woman in a blue dress, her hair in a ponytail atop her head as the rest flowed down her back to her ankles, "Nice to see motherhood hasn't changed you Kushina-sama."

The woman turned before crossing her arms, amused by who it was, "Terumi Mei, figures you would pop up when I leave Konoha."

The other woman smiled, her green eyes looking at her, "Hm, you always seem to jab me, but I'm not too worried about it anymore." She took a seat in a chair, "Now where's this little boy of yours that I've heard so much about?"

* * *

"So you're going to stay with us? That's awesome!" Naruto cheered as Sakura smiled as well toward the nervous Gaara.

"Hey maybe we should go find somewhere to play, Kushina-sama might let us," Sakura spoke up. Naruto then nodded before dragging both kids towards Kakashi, who was leaning against a door. "Kaka-Nii!"

He sighed, "Yes Naruto?"

"Can we go outside and play?"

He smiled from behind his mask, "Sure I don't see why not, I'll just ask Kushina-sama if we can go."

He walked away as Naruto grabbed both their hands, "Okay he's gone let's go."

Sakura and Gaara looked confused before Naruto dragged them out the front door and down the street.

"Naruto, slow down!" The girl yelled as he continued to grin and run. Eventually the boy stopped in the middle of the stands for the festival that was currently taking place. Naruto looked around before pointing, "See, now we can play games and buy food on our own!"

Sakura grabbed him by the shoulders before shaking him, "We're alone out here! And how are we going to get stuff without money, baka!?!"

Gaara looked nervous after the girl's impulse. Naruto responded after regaining his composure by taking out a somewhat stuffed looking frog, "Gama-Chan!"

The girl among them suddenly squeaked as she yelled, "Frog!"

Naruto and Gaara looked confused as the boy laughed, "No, Gama-Chan is my wallet Sakura-Chan, Kaa-Chan made sure I had money when you were sleeping in the wagon." She poked her head out from behind Gaara as she hesitantly poked the wallet, "It's ugly."

Naruto looked flatly before taking some money out and putting the wallet back in his tan shorts. "Let's go."

* * *

Kushina and Mei laughed sitting at the table in the room, "Things are much simpler when your young, but I suppose you didn't think that way. A refugee kunoichi forced from her home, moving from place to place, eventually becoming the lover of one of the greatest and most handsome nin I've ever seen."

Kushina choked on her drink before spitting it out, "H-How, we kept our relationship secret! How did…"

The younger woman waved her hand, "Relax, no one else knows I figured it out on my own. You remember the waterfall mission right? I was in the area."

Kushina covered her face with her hand before looking, "You didn't."

"All I knew I was missing out on something good, but when I hear my rival and adversary screaming the name of the Yellow Flash that loud something clicked. But considering the situation I was going through at the time I guess I owed you one."

Kushina felt more embarrassed then she ever had in her entire life at that moment, and the look on her face covered under her hand showed, slouching into the chair. Mei lifted her glass, "I must say though Uzumaki-sama to have a man like that must've been romantic. He could've chosen any woman in the world; even me, but he had eyes for you. That's special."

The red haired woman smiled warmly at her memories as Mei continued, "Times have changed, but memories of those good times can never fade away. You and I have fought hard battles, but being here I sense that we have a bond."

"Why are you here Mei? Is it just to talk?"

She shook her head, "Kiri is going through a period in which I can not be a part of and word is spreading about the collapse of Konoha. I was passing through when I heard you were going to come through here as well, figured I'd tag along. If that's alright of course."

The red haired woman chuckled, "Ah Mei, I don't want to fight with you right now."

"Then don't, show me that cute little boy of yours."

Anko opened the door, "Kushina-sama, Naruto's gone! And he took Sakura and Gaara with him!"

Kushina sighed, "C'mon Mei, I've gotta catch a trickster."

* * *

Naruto fell on the hill, the last stick of his smorgasbord of food lying on his stomach. Sakura and Gaara flanking him with the same looks, though Sakura had eaten considerably less than the two boys. A cherry red popsicle was sticking out of her mouth as she pulled out the stick, "That was so good!"

Gaara spoke next, looking at the boy next to him, "I didn't know it was possible for someone to eat that much fried squid."

Sakura giggled as Naruto seemed to be asleep, "Yeah, that's Naruto."

The three continued to look at the clouds, "Um, Sakura?" She turned her attention as Gaara sat up, "About earlier, I'm, I'm really…"

"I told you not to worry so much about Gaara-san. Naruto and I have had our fair share of those moments." He looked at her confused, "What do you mean have?"

Sakura looked nervously, "Well um…"

They were interrupted as a yelling voice was heard, "Well lookie here!"

A purple haired girl and her friends walked over to the children, she crossed her arms and had a smug look as she stared at the pink haired girl looking at her friends, "If it isn't forehead girl!"

Sakura froze, her voice becoming nervous if not surprised. Of all the people to run into after leaving the village it had to be the girl that loved to harm her the most, "A-Ami? W-What…what are you doing h-here?"

The girl poked her forehead hard multiple times, causing Sakura to flinch, "Our families moved out here, what about you forehead, did they kick you out for being too ugly?"

They laughed as another girl pushed her down on the ground, the girl whimpered, "Ow."

"Not so tough without your ribbon and Ino aren't you?" They laughed, "We heard she left you in the village; what, mommy didn't have enough money to move?"

Sakura's eyes snapped open before trying to shout back, "Don't talk about Mama, you…you…"

"Aw what's the matter, baby gonna cry?" They laughed as Ami knocked her in the forehead, "Uh oh, billboard brow is top heavy."

Sakura tried to hold it, but it was no use as the tears began falling. "So what was it like growing up with the rats forehead?"

They pushed her down again as Ami suddenly screamed in pain, Naruto was pulling her hair from behind, "Leave Sakura-Chan alone!"

"N-Naruto-baka? When did you!?!" Ami didn't respond in time as the boy flung her down the hill and into a trash can. Her friends screamed, "Ami!"

"Why you little demon brat!"

"Don't call him that!" Gaara growled menacingly. They looked at the blond cracking his knuckles as sand gathered at their feet. Naruto titled his head, "Get out of here!"

The two ran off to grab the unconscious Ami and fled. Naruto walked over to the crying girl, curled in a ball. He reached out before she slapped it away, "Sakura-Chan, it's okay, they're gone."

She shook before looking up, trying to cover her forehead with the bangs of her hair. She stood up as Naruto and Gaara looked at her worried. She looked down at her feet and away from them as her hair covered her face.

"Before and After Ino I um…I um…"

They looked at her as she yelled, "I had no friends!" They jumped up in their sandals as Sakura clinched her fists, "Other kids, they made fun of me because of the color of my hair, the way my voice sounded and because of this."

Naruto looked as she pointed to her forehead, "What is it?"

She cringed, "Can't you see it, my forehead! It's huge!"

Naruto moved her hair out of the way so that he could see her face. He chuckled, "It's not that bad Sakura-Chan."

"Yes it is!" She shot back as he spoke, "No it isn't; it's nice, it makes me want to do this!"

Sakura froze as Gaara watched astonished, Naruto broke off from her forehead as Sakura didn't move from her spot, only continuing to stare at the boy…she took a hand to her forehead before rubbing it for a moment, her cheeks flushed. She smiled before freezing again, a vein popping in her forehead.

Gaara spoke quickly, "I think you better run."

Naruto nodded before taking off.

* * *

Kushina looked around as Mei walked with her, "Hm, where could that boy be?"

"Gagh! Sakura-Chan!"

"NARUTO!!! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN HURT YOU!!!"

The two women watched as the two children ran in circles around them before Kushina picked up both with each hand. They stopped as Kushina smiled, "Now can you two stop for a moment and explain…"

There was a pause, "What the hell gave you the idea to run off without a guard!?!"

Sakura looked down and away as Naruto laughed nervously. "Gomen Kaa-Chan."

"Gomen Kushina-sama."

"Mmm, so this is your son huh, he's cute." The two children stood still as the woman ruffled through Naruto's hair as he looked at her, faint pink tint on his cheeks. "Hey!" Sakura snapped before she covered her mouth with both hands as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Hm, Kushina-san, I think you have a gaki problem."

Naruto looked up, "Don't call Sakura-Chan a gaki you hag!"

Mei looked at Naruto repulsed as Kushina laughed, "Okay that's enough." She wiped her forehead, and the tear under her eye, "You can come out Gaara-kun it's safe." The red head ran out from behind a nearby stand.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto," Kushina pointed each of them out to the woman before her counterpart before introducing the children to her, "Terumi Mei, one of the Seven swordsman of the Mist."

Gaara looked nervous as the other two had their heads tilted to the right with their big blue or green eyes blinking in unison. Mei turned, flipping her hair, "So you're taking more then just one child in, who's the little banshee?"

Sakura went bug eyed again as the vein reappeared. "Don't call Sakura-Chan names!" Naruto yelled.

Mei smirked, "I like his spunk."

Everyone stopped as Kushina froze, ignoring the remark and sniffing the air. "Kaa-Chan?"

"No one move." The air seemed to remain still as Kushina picked up a rock slowly, she turned and threw it behind her and into a stand that collapsed on top of a man, his white hair, red vest and metal forehead plate visible, "Ha! Can't peep on me you old pervert! I knew your best student!"

Naruto went bugged eyed before running towards the man, "Ero-Sennin!!!"

* * *

Sakura felt like she was on a tour of the shinobi world as she sat next to Kushina in a nearby bar. The woman's arms were crossed in annoyance as she and Naruto held the same look on their faces, but the boy was standing on the bench repeatedly bonking the legendary Toad Sage and Sannin, Jiraiya, on his head with his fist.

He smiled annoyed, "C-Can you get him to stop now Kushina?"

Sakura watched the woman, "Okay as soon as you one, stop doing your "research" when we're around; two, stop looking at Mei's chest or any peeping in general when we're here; especially peeping at me, for Kami's sake Jiraiya, Minato thought better of you than this."

The man frowned as Sakura kicked her feet against the booth, "Hey Naruto maybe you should stop."

He looked at the girl before nodding and sitting down.

Ten minutes later the back booth expanded with Sakura, Naruto and Gaara drinking juice or water as they were flanked by Anko and Itachi. Kakashi's eye opened wide and sparkling as Jiraiya handed him an orange book that looked like his older red one. Kushina made sure Jiraiya was out of viewing range of Mei as she spoke, "Are you sure your sources said that she was coming through here?"

The sannin nodded, "I don't really have to know, see this?" He held up a bottle, "Best sake in the area is in this bar, she'll come."

Sakura held her cup up to her face as did Naruto as they heard Gaara speak up, "Um…" Anko sighed, "Forget it kid, your friends are as thickheaded as the come."

The boy nodded but didn't seem to care, he was excited at meeting so many new people and to be out of Suna. No one here was shunning him, no one was screaming the word 'demon' at him. He couldn't sleep because of the sealing, but there were so many people to talk to. The woman who was his first friend's mother taught him what it might've been like, Yashimaru didn't tell him what was becoming obvious.

His mother loved him, that she didn't want the demon in him, but even if the burden of his father was placed on him. It gave him some closure, but the hatred for his home slowly festered.

"Gaara?"

He turned to see Sakura and Naruto holding up more food, "You feeling okay?"

The boy nodded, "Hai, but why is that food blue?"

----------

Kushina and Jiraiya glanced at him, "I guess you want me to look at his seal as well I suppose?"

The woman nodded, "Gaara is a nice boy, but if he sleeps the Shukaku will eat at his soul. He doesn't deserve that and watching him I've seen what I shouldn't allow happen to Naruto."

Jiraiya took a sip of sake before looking at the girl next her son, "And her?"

"Sakura is Naruto-kun's friend from the village, lost her parents and was living in the interior."

The sannin turned to see the girl laughing at Naruto messing with some straws as Mei listened, "Hard to believe a ten year old could survive alone in what I've heard about."

"She's quite bright, she probably knew where the food shelters were that could give her something to eat. Most likely option was a makeshift orphanage, the village itself wasn't destroyed and turned to rubble, but it was pretty run down, looting, ruined buildings. It wasn't the same. The fact is that she made it out alive after two years alone."

--------------

Sakura had never been around so much food since her mother threw a party. Now she was with people and friends, eating as if nothing in two years had happened. No more hiding and sleeping in the ruins of abandoned homes every night, crying when no one was there to see. Looking at Naruto, she was glad the baka actually talked her into leaving. But the feeling was growing within her, that eventually they would have to return to Konoha. She looked up to see a black haired woman in a blue kimono holding a big next to a large blond woman, brown eyes and a diamond on her forehead, they froze.

Jiraiya sighed, "I sure hope you know what you're doing Kushina."

The woman grinned as all the other patrons disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "Kuso, Shizune!"

There was a loud tussle as the blond found her hands bound by chakra draining ropes on the ceiling and a paralysis seal on the ground. Kushina stood before walking over to the woman, crossing her arms, "Tsunade, the female Sannin, granddaughter of Senju Hashirama and Master Healer. Glad to see your love of sake and games hasn't changed."

The woman growled before smirking, "A trap that seems more like a prank, a sign designed to attract my attention without giving anything away. To what do I owe the pleasantries you little fireball?"

Jiraiya stood up and yelled at her, "Tsunade!"

"Jiraiya!?! What the hell is going on!?!"

* * *

The tables were now split as the three children looked over the side of the booth, Tsunade looking annoyed as Shizune smiled. "Kushina can you get your gaki to stop looking at us?"

"Who you callin' gaki Baa-Chan!?!" Naruto snapped back as the pink haired girl looked at him, "Naruto! Show Tsunade-sama some respect. She's one of the greatest kunoichi on the planet."

"Kaa-Chan caught her easily! That means she's not as tough as she looks." Tsunade's eye twitched as Kushina chuckled. She regained the woman's attention before ushering the children to sit back down.

"My son isn't afraid of a fight Tsunade-sama, but pointing things he believes out might get him into trouble."

The sannin sighed before looking at Jiraiya, "Hard to believe Minato's son would be so thickheaded but that's to be expected from you Kushina. What do you think?"

The red haired woman smiled before her eye twitched.

Sakura in the other booth turned to Naruto in confusion as he continued eating, "Hey, Naruto?" He stopped before looking at her, a shrimp sticking out of his mouth, "Yeah, Sakura-Chan?" He asked with his mouth full before finishing it. The girl looked away before back at him with her question.

"This Minato guy, he's your Dad, right?"

Naruto grinned before nodding, "Yeah, that's Tou-san's name!"

"Well who is he?" The boy's eyes widened before he looked up at the ceiling and at Gaara, then back at him, "Well, I have Kaa-Chan's last name because he had a lot of enemies. Kaa-Chan says his name was Namikaze Minato and that I look like him. He was also Kaka-Nii's sensei and a hero."

Sakura looked annoyed, "Can't you ever answer the question. Who was he?"

The boy turned before grinning, saying it nonchalantly "The Yondaime."

Sakura froze, her green eyes staring at the boy in astonishment, "Your dad is the Yondaime?"

"Hai. You're going to finish that right?" Sakura shook her head in the negative as Naruto just moved on like it was no big deal; as if his father was just like a regular Jonin or hers, an ANBU Captain. The Yondaime was revered, every girl in class fantasized of him at least once in history class and sitting in front of her was said man's son, the baka.

"How the heck can you be the Yondaime's son if you're so stupid."

Naruto coughed out his food before whining, "Sakura-Chan, I'm not kidding, ask Kaa-Chan! He's my Dad!"

"I don't know."

"Sakura-Chan! Gaara's dad is the same too, he's the Kazekage!"

"Maybe that's because Gaara seems cooler than you so it's more believable."

"R-Really? I'm cool?" The red head shyly spoke up. Naruto snapped at him, "Who's side are you on!?!"

* * *

Tsunade laughed at the serious looking read head, "You're kidding, you seriously believe that you can just sit me down and force me to come with you to Uzu no Kuni."

"As I see it you don't have a choice."

That comment from the red haired woman made the blond laugh, her elbow leaning her forward on the table, "I like you Kushina, but don't insult me. How is it you plan to make me, or the old Perv, come with you?"

The woman smirked, "I'm glad you asked," she held up a piece of paper, "See this? This is the receipt to all your gambling debts. In the event we would have to leave the village I'd have a way to drag you along so I bought all your debts, nearly every village you've swindled is basically my police. Either you pay me 100,000,000 ryou in the next 5 seconds or you'll wind up being locked up and sent to Uzu no Kuni anyway."

Tsunade fumed, Kushina grinned, "I've already got Jiraiya locked up because of obvious reasons, being my son's godfather, but the look on your face says we have an understanding."

The pleasantries stopped however as a light shined into the building, "I didn't know the sun was up still."

Mei stood up before looking at the clock, reading 8pm, "It's not, something's wrong."

Anko stood up and went outside, before looking back, her face looking unsettled "It came from Konoha."

Kushina nodded, time was now of the essence as she learned from her experiences that it was unwise to stay in the same place for a situation like this, "Itachi, we need a ride."

The Uchina nodded before rushing out the door and towards the Hotel. Naruto, Sakura and Gaara got up and followed the group to the front of the tavern as two motor powered vehicles on treads drove up, "I figured we should move faster then last time."

The two vehicles were large, almost more of a transportation truck, but the insides were outfited like a mobile home, sleeping quarters for six people with another area packed well inside the metal and wood exterior. The treads were interchangeable with large skids for tundra travel. Anko smirked, "Not bad, could use a quicker getaway."

Kakashi looked up from his book, "Where did you get these Itachi?"

The Uchiha opened the door, helping Naruto and Sakura up, "A studio crew for a movie company left them behind in a warehouse, figured they wouldn't need them. Iruka's driving the one in back."

Mei smirked as she followed Kushina into the front vehicle, "Jiraiya you'll ride in the second vehicle with Anko and Kakashi."

He looked with distraught, not being able to ride with the women, "You're just doing that on purpose Kushina-Chan."

She nodded, "Damn straight now stop being a pervert, get in the vehicle and lets get the hell out of here."

Naruto, Sakura, Gaara and Ton Ton watched from the small window as the women took places in the bunks the village gates soon passed by as they began heading further south to Uzu no Kuni, leaving Hi no Kuni one last time.

"So now what?"

Kushina smiled before taking Sakura by the hand, and leading her to the full blond woman, "Sakura-Chan this is Tsunade-sama of the Sannin." The pair of green eyes looked nervously at the hard brown ones looking down on her.

"Tsunade-sama I want you to meet Haruno Sakura, starting tomorrow she's your new apprentice."

* * *

**A/N: **That's some pickup. I would've made this larger but this seemed like a good stopping point for this chapter. I have to say reading up on Kushina's personality before doing this I could totally seeing her do this in this situation. Smart, but with the attitude and personality of Naruto. We have several new members of our group heading down to Uzu no kuni. Firstly we have Gaara, **yes I picked Gaara**, you're probably wondering, that makes no sense why the hell would you use Gaara? Well I thought about every ninja in the Konoha 11 and they're not showing up until later. Plus Gaara won't have to be a psycho because the destruction and internal fighting of a major village kind of promotes a land grab over a tournament for promotion don't you think? I've always wondered the interaction between Naruto and Sakura with non-bitter Gaara. Well I shouldn't say that, he'll still be Gaara. But he'll have a reason to hate the Uchiha as much as Naruto and Sakura.

Next we've got Terumi Mei, **she's not an ooc she's the Godaime Mizukage,** well now we know her name ^^. First seeing her you get the Tsunade and Kushina vibe from her so there'd be a sliver of a chance and we're using it.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were obviously coming, they're too important to the manga for Naruto and Sakura to be left out. Jiraiya seemed to be the easier Sannin to recruit due to the fact Tsunade was running around and fighting her depression of losing her loved ones by gambling and swindling people with her age jutsu. So Kushina, with some help from Sandiame, bought up her debts and is using it against her. Basically Blackmail.

Expect a transition from young to older coming soon.


	3. Entrance

Tsunade sighed annoyed as Mei chuckled at the same thing that had her attention. For the past two hours on the path to Uzu no kuni a pair of bright green eyes had been staring at the blond woman since Kushina made the announcement. The Sannin sighed again as she looked at the pink haired girl, still holding her hands up to her mouth, her green eyes wide open.

The sannin sighed and turned away as Mei turned over, "Hm, never seen the great Tsunade-sama so bothered by such an innocent looking little girl. Especially when her friends are so cute."

The blond mumbled the word 'pedophile' under her breath, continuing to face away from Sakura. The little girl fumbling with her fingers as Kushina sat next to her after placing Naruto in a bunk. Gaara sitting in the top bunk on the right side as he experimented with his sand.

The woman noticed Sakura's nervousness, the pink haired girl obviously cared about how people felt about her. Her unease at the village was the first evidence that she had issues with self-esteem. "Don't worry Sakura-Chan, she's just sore that I basically own her."

"Don't start with me Kushina."

It was embarrasing for Tsunade herself to believe that she could be so easily thrown about by a woman nearly two decades younger than herself. Sakura watched as Kushina quickly ended the conversation, "You have my 100,000,000 ryou yet?"

"No."

"Then I own you."

Sakura looked back at the red haired woman curiously as she continued to speak to her again, "Sakura, I've heard from Iruka that you're very smart."

The girl looked excited to talk about it as she nodded, "Yeah, I got the highest score in the class."

Kushina smiled, making Sakura feel warm in the part of her stomach that had been taken from her. She then frowned, looking away. The Uzumaki noticed this as the little girl brought her knees into her chest as Shizune stirred awake to listen with the other women, "Sakura?"

She had seem fine only moments before, but the look on her face spelled that she felt upset and saddened as she looked the kunoichi that reminded her so much of the woman that gave her life, "My, My Mama was really proud of me, she would get me some sweets when I got an A. I loved school until they took Mama from the academy. They took everyone that they said they could use, but I didn't know what that meant. The ninja called me weak and left me alone when they took everyone else. I had no where else to go, so I went home."

Shizune and the pig next to her looked at the girl, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Mei and Tsunade frowned, but the mist nin spoke as she was the one who didn't understand the most, "Kushina, what does she mean by 'take people they could use?' What exactly happened to Konoha?"

The cart became quiet as Kushina led Sakura to the driver's seat, smiling to her, "Sakura-Chan why don't you and Gaara-kun talk to Itachi, see how he's doing."

The little girl looked confused before Gaara followed her into the cockpit as Kushina made sure they were out of range and Itachi knew to keep them there until she was finished. The other kunoichi sat up or faced Kushina as she sat on the bench again, frowning as she held a bowl of salt ramen. She sighed providing an even more tense mood to the room. The obvious nature of the subject brought forth negative emotions.

"The coup the Uchiha tried to make was unsuccessful, but it lasted longer then it needed to. Personally I killed 15, but they're a big clan and with some of the help that they received was unexpected and made it harder to stop. Konoha outnumbered them either way, but there were some wild cards." She took a slurp of her noodles before continuing.

"Orochimaru had apparently started his own village and had a large number of followers, Fugaku made a pact with him and with even some separatists blocks in major clans breaking to support them. Civil war became full blown after a few months, a lot of good shinobi died because one clan didn't like their status. I never felt more killing intent against a people, even when I was a refugee and having to deal with the Second Shinobi war. I hated them, they were consumed by their lust for power. It took two years to completely defeat them but the bulk of what was left fled towards Ta no Kuni."

She leaned back before drinking the rest of the broth as if it were Naruto eating ramen in front of them. She took a breath before sighing and beginning to speak again, "The village was barely standing enough to rebuild when it was over, but somehow it started. The number of orphans went up, so much so that the orphanage couldn't take it and the ninja academy added a dorm to house students."

"That's just before the next problem hit. Hiashi felt the Hyuga deserved more power after the uprising, but believed their demands were ignored. He wasn't wong, most of his demands would've given the Hyuga what the Uchiha originally rebeled for in the first place. So he took a couple of clans who felt ignored as well and left to start their own village. The rest of the clans didn't have the ability to rebuild Konoha without the economic strengths and power base the Hyuga held, so they formed a pact and then left themselves after Suna and the other villages began to take up more responsibility. After that, pretty obvious with the fact I'm the one here telling you this."

She took her time getting to the question at hand, "The Uchiha were low on funds, they had jutsu and some talent but they needed a commodity to use in order to get themselves up and running. When they realized the uprising wasn't going to succeed they began going into the areas with one intent, finding stock to sell."

She clenched her fist, "They took as many villagers they could and turned them into slaves, selling them after getting them to build their village, they sold men for labor, but then they began selling off women and even the children."

The ramen bowl sat empty as the room remained quiet, Kushina choked up as the sounds of the road and Naruto sleeping filled the room. She looked to the door seeing Sakura listening to Itachi say something before looking back at the others, "That's where her mother is, she's a slave with a broken heart from being ripped from her daughter."

The whole room remained a quiet as they looked down, "It's turning back into the same routine having to run in upheaval well I'm not doing it anymore, the minute we get to our destination I'm not moving anymore. The only other place I'll go now is Konoha, but only when it goes back to the way things were." She looked down before Tsunade unexpectantly spoke up, "I'll train the girl then."

Kushina looked up at the woman, she was smirking at her before chuckling, "She has some spunk, I guess I'll teach her. If only to keep your boy in line; knowing what Jiraiya would do."

Mei smiled, "Hm, I wouldn't mind. I could teach the girl some tricks as well. Naruto-kun seems like the one who will at the advantage."

"He's a baka and that girl is smart, what makes you so sure you know?" Tsunade said smugly. Mei only chuckled at her response, "If I know Kushina-sama, Naruto-kun will be a very strong and very interesting as a pupil."

The boy only mumbled in his sleep before he turned over as the vehicles continued moving.

Gaara and Sakura were looking over the dashboard as Itachi steered, the headlights making the path clear. Sakura yawned as the Uchiha spoke, "Maybe you should get some sleep Sakura."

"But what about Gaara?" She rubbed her eye as the boy replied, "Oh um, I don't sleep."

"Why not?"

He was unable to answer as Kushina opened the door before focusing on the girl, "Come along Sakura-Chan, you need your sleep."

She took the pink haired child and led her to a bunk where she immediately fell asleep. Though Sakura didn't act like it, she was exhausted from past experiences and the past couple of days. Kushina moved the hair out of her eyes so she could see her face, she pulled up a blanket to both children before kissing Naruto's forehead.

They continued down the road.

* * *

Naruto jumped out of his bunk and stretched while yawning. He looked around before seeing Sakura was still asleep on the top bunk with the others missing. The boy looked outside before stepping out and losing his balance. He looked in front of him and saw water, blue water as he saw that they were on a ferry. A faint green outline in the distance as the boy noticed it was mid morning, the sun reflected off the water.

The others were standing outside the other vehicle as the sound of Gaara in pain made him rush over, "Gaara!" He brushed passed the others as he got to the door to see Jiraiya removing his hands from a panting Gaara, his eyes wide as sand fell on the deck of the ferry. It looked as if he had the wind knocked out of him as the blond boy looked worried, unsure.

"Gaara?"

Kushina grabbed her son's shoulder as the red headed boy got his bearings, "I…I don't hear him."

Jiraiya fell back, his hand wiping the sweat from his face before looking at the boy, "Man kid, you really knocked the wind out of me; I nearly used all my chakra, not to mention Sennin mode."

"I always new you were a toad Jiraiya, I just wasn't expecting that."

The man looked flatly at the source of the comment, his former teammate. She was smirking finding the sight of his Sage mode a source of humor when she first gazed at it. The thought of the nose and two elder toads was more than enough, "Very funny Tsunade, at least I was able to compensate for the life force used to create the seal with sage chakra."

Naruto looked up as he approached Gaara, the boy looked like he had just taken a dose of heavy strength cold medicine. The blond boy saw his friend and spoke, "Gaara you okay?"

The other boy yawned before seeing Naruto, hey smiled drowsily, "Yeah, they just fixed my seal."

"Why?"

"So I can sleeeeeeeeee…" the red haired boy flopped onto the floor before completely falling asleep. The women all awing as soon as he hugged his gourd like stuffed animal or pillow, Naruto frowned annoyed.

He walked back to the other car and sat in a bunk across from Sakura, she turned in her sleep, her face tensed before she moved again on her back, her left arm bent upward as her face was staring right at him.

Naruto just looked at her as he stood up and waited for the group outside to disperse.

"Mama."

He looked back at Sakura who squirmed, she had done this when they were sneaking into Okinashi. The girl seemed to have nightmares a lot, her face scrunched as the boy shook her bunk, "Hey, Sakura-Chan, Sakura-Chan?"

Her eyes opened halfway as she sat up groggily her bed head noticeable, she growled, "Naruto."

He held up his hands, knowing his friend's temper was flaring at the thought of being woken up for no reason. Haruno Sakura was not a morning person. He scratched his head as a way to calm her down to the point where her would-be hit would not cause tremendous pain, "Sorry Sakura-Chan, it's just you looked like you were having a bad dream."

She opened her eyes before rubbing them; he sat next to her as she asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Outside, Kaa-Chan and the others are helping Gaara with something, he thinks his gourd is a teddy bear."

Sakura nodded thinking about other things as Naruto noticed she wasn't paying attention. She was looking at the ground as her hands were folded into each other, she let out a pained laugh, "I'd be out looking for food right now."

He looked up as she continued, "If I didn't come with you I…I think I'd be dead. That light didn't look good and when we had to leave so soon…"

She shook her head and quickly changed the subject, "Where are we right now?"

The boy shrugged before leading her outside, her eyes adjusted to the sunlight as she saw the water all around them, "A boat?" The smell of the ocean began to fill her nostrils for the first time.

"That's right." The two children looked up to see Kushina smiling at them, "This waterway leads to the safest place one could be right now. It's also the place where I was born."

The two looked interested as she sat on the back of one of the truck-like vehicles, "You see Uzu no Kuni also had a village, but it kept itself very isolated. In fact the war caused it to sink into a whirlpool after it was overrun by enemy nin."

Naruto looked excited, "So, is that where we're going Kaa-Chan?"

"Hai, we're going to get stronger there until you're ready to explore the world on your own terms."

Sakura and Naruto smiled to each other before looking up at the woman. "Well, we'll be at the rendezvous point shortly. So why don't you two go learn a few things from those two."

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked over as the two children ran over looking at them eagerly as their eyes twitched.

"If I didn't know better they're acting like they just met themselves," Kakashi said with his arms crossed.

The ferry continued to float until the next twenty minutes passed, Itachi and Anko took out ropes as Kushina let Mei guide the watercraft in with the small wooden dock. They returned to the vehicles except this time Naruto and Sakura sat in a bunk across from the Sannin, still trying to get them to talk.

Gaara was in the top bunk as the three ANBU sat on the roofs outside. Nothing happened until they stopped after Itachi tapped the door and Kakashi the roof of the first vehicle to signal they had arrived at their point.

Naruto and Sakura peeked over the top bunk, "Gaara, Gaara." Sakura shook him before Naruto yelled, "WAKE UP!!!"

A sand wave knocked them both on the ground, and on top of each other where Tsunade laughed at them as both quickly left the vehicle and tried acting like it never happened.

They looked up at the area ahead. There were tents neatly packed into a community where shinobi and civilian alike talked, drank, ate and discussed together as if it were the village. The two children began to recognize them as refugees from Konoha that had left before they did.

Green tents were neatly placed into columns like homes with areas set up like meeting areas and eating areas. A large brown tent housed a makeshift ramen stand run by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. Most people stopped to gaze at the group as they entered the tent city. The outer areas were concelled by earthworks on shore and wooden fortifications inland.

A brown haired shinobi approached them in chunin garb a Konoha bandana covering his hair and a toothpick coming from the smirk in his mouth. "We were wondering when you would show up, Hokage-sama gave us the order to leave days ago to come here and bring as many remaining civilians as we could, where's everyone else?"

Kushina walked in front before heading towards the shore as Anko spoke, "There is no one else."

Naruto and Sakura followed her as Mei decided to go as well as the ANBU continued to speak, "We were ordered to leave with Kushina-sama, everyone else either left well beforehand or didn't. There's no going back so I hope you left with everyone you could Genma."

"What? Did the village blow up or something after you leave?"

There was no answer.

Kushina smiled as she saw the two children looking curiously at the beach, Sakura was the first as she began to speak, looking up at the woman, "Kushina-sama, are we on an island?"

"Oh so you've noticed that, what else can you tell me about the topography of the area Sakura?"

The girl began looking around, "Um the sand is a different color and there's um…" She looked down, "I'm sorry, Ino-Chan was always better, she was the reason I even passed flower arranging."

"Well don't worry, you'll be just fine."

"Kaa-Chan, why is the water spinning?" Naruto pointed out to the several points on the horizon as the water seemed to engage in a spinning motion around a large one nearly taking up the whole inner bay.

"Those are whirlpools Naruto-kun and they are right where they need to be."

The two children looked confused as the woman took some blood on her right thumb and began to make hand signs rapidly before running out onto the water, followed by the Mist nin. Naruto and Sakura looked in wonder as the two kunoichi ran on top of the water.

They seemed to get further away.

Mei looked at her fellow red head before Kushina stopped just short of the main whirlpool.

She yelled over the roar of the water, "Kushina! What are you up to!?!"

The woman grinned back before walking to the whirlpool and placed her thumb into the water, the blood mixing into the whirlpool, a red streak flowed into the whirlpool before rapidly descending into the center a large seal soon began to glow out of the water as the woman ran back and grabbed her colleague before the water stopped and the whirlpools began to spin in reverse.

Naruto and Sakura watched as a white stone bridge emerged in front of them and stretched 15 ft wide and began to lead towards the whirlpools, large columns etched with seal markings began to extend from the smaller whirlpools. The main event came when the main whirlpool began to fountain off water as a large limestone building emerged from the abyss, then followed by what looked like a temple, then there were empty buildings and even whole patches of green grass.

All of this was an empty village that was soon becoming an island. They were sitting on an island with another one growing in the middle of what turned out to be a small gulf, Naruto and Sakura looked around before realizing how deceptive the whole area was, some of the largest trees that ever grew were on the mainland coast on the other side of the island, it seemed as if land was only a mile but in truth it was more.

"Itachi-Nii!" The Uchiha looked up from the engine he was working on to see the two children as they soon grabbed him and pointed at the island that was nearly finished growing out of the ground.

He looked at them, their faces unsure of what was happening "What is it?"

"That, what's that place Kaa-Chan made out of a whirlpool?"

The Uchiha looked at them, "How sure are you that she made it?" The question caused Naruto and Sakura to look at each other as all the people lined the beach watching in amazement as it finished rising, the whirlpool began to spin underneath and around it with a small area that was walled off.

Kushina sat on the beach before looking up, Mei continued to look at the small landmass that had formed, "I knew you said we were going to a place that I thought didn't exist, but something tells me that this was here long before you were."

The red haired woman panted before standing back up, she had notable chakra loss, but that couldn't stop her now as she saw the people watching from the other side of the bridge. She wanted to take a moment to rest, however she still had a job to finish as she jumped onto the bridge, "Listen up everyone!"

They all looked at her as the crowd of nearly 500 people turned their attention to her, "I need all of you to pack up your things and get ready to move, follow the two vehicles and do not stray from crossing the bridge!" She spoke loud enough as the vehicles pulled up to the bridge before she took the two kids and placed the in the back of one with Gaara.

The two children once again found themselves in a vehicle forced to wait as they looked out the window to see themselves move across the water. "What do you think it's going to be like?"

"I don't know."

They watched as the water was replaced by stone as they shuffled to look out the door. They were passing under an archway before coming down a road and then up a path. The whole island was a hill with the buildings leading to different districts and the administration building, but soon the gate shut as the last person was inside and the bridge sank into the water effectively cutting the island off.

Kushina stepped off the vehicle as she was followed by the others up the stairwell to the structure, it was blue and grey, a spire sticking out of the top like a Buddhist temple. A upper deck allowed her to look out towards everyone below her as Naruto and Sakura watched from a large empty space, the floor engraved with a spiral, a half circle sticking out on the edge, empty rooms stood everywhere. Both children watched from behind pillars that were in the opening.

The view was of an empty town, several structures made of stone, the grass and moss, ancient pipework, an empty place.

The adults watched from inside as Gaara walked up rubbing his eye, "What's going on?"

He was quickly shushed by his friends.

Kushina cleared her throat, she was always good at proclamations and making herself known, but speeches were different, Minato was like that. She began, "Most of you if not all of your remember the Third Shinobi World War. It was long, it was hard, many people and lands were changed by what happened."

Her voice echoes as people watched, Naruto saw her fist clench for a moment, "However it was preceded by a much more gruesome war. The Second Shinobi war was not started for the same reasons that the First Great War was caused. Some of the larger countries saw themselves as humiliated by the armistice they began military build ups. Many of the smaller nations with their own villages were destroyed or absorbed into the larger nations.

The first of these nations was Uzu no Kuni. The nation in which the war started and the one in which you currently stand."

She took a breath and began again, "Kirigakure invaded from the east and Suna from the west as a way to strike each other, Konoha was drawn into the war when it's military outpost was destroyed in a sneak attack by the Sky Country. Eventually all of the major countries were fighting in the lands that bordered them in order to strike at one another. Many innocent lives, young lives and lives in which we wish did not leave were taken from us."

Tsunade looked down as she felt the memories of her dead lover, Dan, and little brother, Nawaki, entered her mind.

"It was the birth of new tactics, nin and technologies that Konoha emerged victorious, and more powerful then it's rivals. However lands had collapsed and were forced to merge into other lands. Uzu no Kuni became a part of Hi no Kuni and it's shinobi merged into the fabric of Konoha. It is why the Whirlpool resides on your shinobi vests as it resides here. The elders of Uzu decided that the village infrastructure must be preserved when it could be needed again. I wish we were not here today to bring this place back from the dead, but we must. It's something none of us want to hear so I'll just say it."

"Konoha is gone."

Everyone looked down or away as the wind blew without anyone making a sound. She yelled, "But that's no reason to lose hope in the world!"

"Konoha can be brought back and we can bring it back, but it will not be easy! We will not be going back in a few days, not even weeks, maybe not even years. Therefore our most important goal is to rebuild here and gain strength until we can reunite with those who still have what all from Konoha have. You have all grown up with the Will of Fire, you have all been told what it was. It is the flame that keeps Konoha alive even when her body is dead. The Fire is not out and will not be so long as there are those who live to carry it do. That is what Sarutobi Hiruzen told me."

"This is Uzugakure and we are now its residents and at the moment we are on our own. That will not mean we will run and hide, I've had enough running to last a lifetime. We hide like Shinobi, making our presence known only to those who need to know. Konoha will come back and I do not know in what form but I promise you that we will not stop until Konoha is once again our home!"

Applause erupted as she smiled before beginning to speak again, "So this is what we must do…"

Naruto and Sakura were grabbed on the shoulder before Jiraiya and Tsunade led them to the other room where their group was waiting, "You won't need to worry about the rest of that."

The three children stood next to each other as Mei leaned against the desk, "Kushina didn't say this, but the three of you are not going to be figuring out what color the walls will be. You're going to be the shinobi that will make all this happen."

"Nani?"

"Gaara-kun you are unique in your abilities, you will be truly strong in less time. Naruto-kun, Sakura you two are going to have to learn fast and hard. Jiraiya is going to train you Naruto-kun just like he trained your father. Sakura you're learning from Tsunade, and if there's time, even myself. When we're all done the three of you will be a squad and team so learn to know each other; however from what we've seen Pinkie and Blondie are on track to be very acquainted."

"What's that supposed to mean!?!" they both yelled in unison, the Mist nin smirked, "My point has been proven. You three are friends and that will help you for the long road ahead as Shinobi; so good luck."

The adults left the room as the three children looked at each other, "So this it, we're really going to be ninjas."

"YES!!! This going to be awesome! Dattebayo!"

Sakura looked nervous as she saw Naruto hold out his hand grinning wildly, "Naruto?"

The blond smiled at her and Gaara before holding his other hand next to his face, "Let's make a promise, that we'll be friends and stick up for each other and be strong, thick and thin, no matter what!"

Gaara seemed nervous before putting his hand in, nodding, "Okay."

"Sakura-Chan?"

She looked at those blue eyes, hypnotizing her gaze as her green eyes lost focus.

"Sakura-Chan!" The sixteen year old was snapped from her thoughts, her eyes looking at herself.

Her shinobi boots leading to her spandex shorts and pink med-skirt, then red vest and matching poncho. She looked at Gaara a stoic expression on his face, he was wearing full-length dark trousers, a long-sleeved red coat with a flaring hemline, and a purplish grey vest, the gourd on his back. Then she looked back at her blond friend, Naruto was grinning, the fat gone from his face as he wore his orange and black jumpsuit with the red coat lined with the black flame trim, the black Konoha hiate on his forehead.

She smiled before putting her hand in, Gaara smirked as she smiled and Naruto grinned, "Let's go!"

* * *

_Six years later…._

The three teenagers opened the door as Kushina smiled, they had grown up in such a short period, Naruto was the tallest, her baby had grown up and looked more like his father everyday, he had become strong. Sakura had turned into a blossoming young woman, her medical prowess already being touted as greater than her Shishou. Gaara had retained a quiet, calm, intellectual persona as he would look to his opponents instilling fear into their hearts as the demon inside of him had done to Suna.

They were grown and ready to face the world.

Mei was gone, summoned to Kiri to become the village's Godaime Mizukage and retained a close relationship, which meant there would be an ally to defend Kushina's home this time.

"Alright Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, Sakura-Chan you have the true mission now." The red haired Kushina crossed her arms, returning to her civilian attire, but still retaining her leadership role.

"You three are going to be heading North to reach out to several break away villages. Your first stop will be to Makonohagakure _(East Konoha) _and meet with their council to finalize an alliance. Intelligence also indicates three shinobi that will be helpful to your efforts more then others. Each of these nin have been codenamed; they are the Strategist, the Enchantress and the Fortress." She set the scroll out as Sakura placed it in her pack as Kushina took out another scroll.

"Your second stop will be Byaakugakure and meet with the Inuzuka clan. The Hyuga have apparently worn out the love of their own village. If there is anyone else you find that you can see as useful then you can recruit them, but remember to stay focused, Naruto."

She smiled, as her son did nervously, "I expect you to keep him in check Sakura-Chan."

"Hai Kushina-sama," the girl smiled as Naruto looked dejected.

"And Gaara I expect you to keep them both in check of each other."

"Hai." Both other shinobi looked dejected as Kushina smirked before nodding, "One more thing."

The three watched as she took out the modified white robes of the Hokage and placed the hat on top of them, "I entrust these to you. Jiji wanted you to have these when you were ready, while the others disagree I see no reason for why I shouldn't give these to you, especially since the library has been removed, keeping the forbidden scroll safe should be a fine challenge and you can use it as a bargaining chip, but you must not lose it. Guard it with your lives!"

The three nodded as Kushina finished up by standing and folding her arms behind her back and locking out at the now bustling and modern village of Uzu. She turned her face back to them with a determined look, the bridge had risen from the water as trading boats moved out of the way, the sun setting on the water, "Team 7, you're now active and mission has been approved. Move out!"

"Hai!"

* * *

Sunagakure was living in a time of prosperity and revival with the destruction of Konoha. The fear of a Fourth Shinobi war was more than enough to stay countries away that had already suffered greatly under pressing circumstances.

Kirigakure had gone through a series of purges and horride acts carried out by its leaders. The land remained cold with snow present in the hearts of its battered people, though they were renowned for their exploits, the Seven Swordsman of the Mist had dispersed and some had worn out more then their welcome. The return of Terumi Mei as the Godaime Mizukage signaled the new age in the militaristic country, Justice was vigilant.

Iwagakure could not have started a war to invade Hi no Kuni if it had found the resources to carry it out. The Third Shinobi war left them nearly in the place of Konoha after the civil war, but reconstruction efforts were successful, though the debt bogged them down for another 4 years. Kusa and Ame that were the scene from their countless fights would only slow them down. They were forced to sit out of the war and wait to watch the outcome.

Kumogakure could have easily marched into Konoha the day the uprising started, their military unmatched in size and ready to prove themselves. However diplomacy was a game it needed to master and if they were to strike first some would view them positively, but it would not win over the population as a whole. Though their Raikage was strong and hawkish he chose to wait before claiming that they would save Hi no Kuni from chaos, the reward was great as a large expanse of the Northeast was annexed into Rai no Kuni.

That left Suna as the major benifactor in Konoha's demise, it's military doubled in size and the civilian population prospered however they chose to ignore the post war events leading to an event they did not foresee in time.

It was the Eastern rock entrance of the main gate to Suna, the guards played shougi, ate, drank as they saw this as a break from harder missions. A patrol man on the port defences looked out into the desert as the sun grew dim in the west as the assortment of colors painted the sky. A shinobi walked up to him, his left face covered by bandages, "How's the situation here?"

The shinobi turned, his head covered by scarf to protect him from the sand, "Baki-taichou you're too tense about nothing."

The nin's ease of letting his guard down upset the veteran shinobi, "You shouldn't let your guard down, the village doesn't need laziness."

"Sorry sir, but nothing ever seems to happen on guard duty anymore. Sometimes I wonder if we should just look for a fight instead of waiting around letting the enemy bore us to submission." He laid his arm on the earthen works as he laid his face on his hand. Baki smirked behind him, "Don't worry just keep your guard up and you won't get killed."

He groaned as Baki moved onto the next section of the defenses, the walk was quiet as he looked out over the desert. He looked down to see a strange figure being led into the village by what looked like a council member. "Is that Yura?"

He stopped before noticing something else, there was movement under the sand. It was quiet as it kept pace with the slithering sound of the wind. Baki turned to look at the movement again, he ran back to the previous post, "Hey I need you to hit the alarm."

The nin didn't move as he moved to grab his shoulder, "Weren't you listening I said to radio..." He spun the nin around, a senbon needle was sticking in his forehead right between the eyes, Baki ducked and looked around for the alarm before he came across a whistle and signal flare. He shot the flare before blowing the whistle.

Four snake heads sprouted from the ground behind Baki and inside the village before their mouths opened, a man stood atop the village wall as younger figure stood next to him. His onyx eyes and raven hair matched his stern personality. The Uchiha crest emblazoned on his back as the man laid a hand on his shoulder. The young man nodded before jumping of the snake head followed by a group of nin, one who transformed into a monster, another who flowed like water with the sword on his back and the other with bones as hard as steel. He made handsigns before fireballs of equal size began to hit buildings.

Two siblings watched as they smashed into the Kazekage building before the symbol on the front exploded and smoke began to rise and shinobi wearing the fan crest on their headbands stormed the village, they would leave it a firestorm before the night was done.


	4. The Eastern Village

_**A/N: Results of my death or leaving have been exaggerated. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters, the ideas are my own. **_

_**I wrote this chapter nearly six months ago but the amount of work and stress I've been under has put this on the back burner. A long period of writers block had taken over however I am going to continue this story and will not give up on it so easily.**_

_**I hope you guys like the new chapter =). **_

* * *

Naruto scratched his head as he read the map. He had placed the Hokage hat on his back as they had left the village and they were now 50 miles and two days outside the village as Sakura looked annoyed, "You got us lost again didn't you?"

"No! See we're right where we're supposed to be." Gaara turned before taking the map and turning it on it's other side. "Oh…"

Sakura growled, "Naruto!"

The three had been on missions before, but they were usually accompanied by one of the ANBU or Sannin as they traveled as Konoha shinobi, but this was different. Their missions from before were to train them for this moment, they were on their own with only contacts and rendezvous to assist them at certain points.

Gaara now read the map as Sakura had her arms crossed, Naruto rubbing the lump on his head as they continued walking down the path, "I can't believe you got us lost on this mission."

"Gomen Sakura-Chan."

She turned her attention to the red head who was reading the map, "Gaara where are we?"

The young man turned before looking at the kunoichi, "We're about a half day travel from Makonoha if we go the direction Naruto was leading us we would've been entering Kaze no Kuni."

Naruto and Sakura noticed the bitterness and intensity etching onto their friend's face. "Don't worry Gaara, we promised we'd help you."

The boy looked at them before giving a faint smile, "Right." He went back to the map, "If we pick up the pace we should reach the village by nightfall."

Naruto nodded before taking the lead first as he went into the trees followed by his two compatriots.

It had been six years since they had left their homes and moved south with a group of powerful shinobi led by Uzumaki Kushina. Many things had changed since then. No one went within 30 miles of Konoha as a wall had been built along natural barriers that no one could cross. The villages that were created from the deserting clans had been built outside this area in different areas and regions of Hi no kuni.

Makonoha was built by those who were the clans loyal to Konoha but decided to leave and form a village to withstand the growing influence and powers of those who either betrayed Konoha or left first.

It's leadership was built like the council that had once advised the Hokage, however it did not establish a Kage as a leader for they did not retain any of the private knowledge that belonged to the Hokage. The knowledge was instead given to Kushina who passed it along to those that she considered the last hope. All documents resided in the Village of the Whirlpools but the Forbidden scroll was entrusted to her son and his friends.

Naruto wanted to wear the Hokage vestments as they traveled, but was quickly rejected by Sakura who took the robes and placed them in a scroll that she had in her pack. She allowed him to keep the hat which he wore on the back of his coat.

"So how will this work again?"

She sighed before delivering her classic response in front of her explanation, "Baka, you never listen when you should. We're meeting with the village council first in order to establish an alliance with communication for Kushina-sama, then we find these three nin, I guess I'm taking the Enchantress because you two are…"

"Boys?"

"I was going to say perverts."

They growled as she smiled, "That leaves the Strategist and the Fortress. Gaara-kun you should take the Strategist considering he could outwit Naruto."

Mock tears ran down the blonde's face, "Why are you so cruel to me Sakura-Chan?"

The girl smiled, a sly look coating her face, "What I thought you would love to fight against a fortress Naruto, remember the Moon Country."

The boy laughed, "Yeah."

The three nin continued down the path in which they followed avoiding old traps and several camps along the way, the last thing the three of them wanted to be was captured by mercenaries. The soldiers for hire were parts of society that the new villages did not want to take and were involved with the trading routes set by the Uchiha.

As quiet as their trips usually were the past 4 years, when they were allowed to go on missions with a sensei, there were several moments in which they encountered the darkness created by the void left from Konoha, the wall stopped those looking to cross into the outside world. Mercenaries were the causes of nightmares and revelations, it was where Sakura first learned of the word Jinchuuriki.

Makonoha, Byaaku, Kiri, Uzu and Kumo cleared out the pockets that had grown in their territories most camps now resided in the western regions and smaller lands that had harder times to defend against them.

The word Naruto thought of was 'boring', the whole trip to the next village was 'boring'. There wasn't anyone to fight or meet with, Sakura and Gaara seemed to enjoy the quiet but he was like his mother. The quiet was unsettling.

The trees began to reveal the lights of fires and the outline of walls. The three looked out to see the clearing.

The walls were created from dirt and rock as if dug by giants, the ground just outside the walls revealed trenches that were flood and trapped with wooden pikes and defensive towers placed around the wall. The familiar colorful roofs and buildings but dimmed in the darkened cloudy sky. They approached by walking down the path to the gate. Naruto and Sakura saw it was a near-exact replica of the main gate of the original Konoha.

The view from the gate was of the path to the administration building, one the West side of the village buildings were placed in a trench the power lines and pipes visible running up the sides of buildings, the nicest of those were built into the earth.

Large doors were visible behind the back wall. They were Gear-shaped, black and numbered.

In front of the three was a path, separate from the rest of the village, in the distance was the Administration facility, the main building was designed to look like the old Konoha version. Instead of it's bright peach red exterior it was a dark sage green and its roof deck was replaced by a wooden dome. Small wings had been installed onto the sides with a large grass and forest area surrounding the area.

Before they could look at the Eastern part of the village a shinobi approached. They were dressed in brown, a tan vest that was a copy of the Konohan shinobi vest, the differences were in the thickness and shoulders, the standard vest was somewhat thick with survivability equipment; Makonoha's version was lighter with heavy mesh weaving to allow for greater mobility and shoulder armor was present.

This nin had the top of his head wrapped in bandages that covered his eyes, a cigarette in his mouth, "Who are you, state your business."

The two boys looked at Sakura who looked back at them surprised. Naruto and Gaara always did this to her and she was more than annoyed by being considered the team spokesman.

"We're shinobi from Uzu, we were sent to speak to the council in the hopes of forming an alliance."

The shinobi nodded up to his comrade on the archway observation post above them. He grabbed a clipboard that was tossed to him, "Names?"

They went in order, "Haruno Sakura."

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

He nodded, finishing the names, "My name is Tobitake Tonbo, don't cause trouble and we'll be just fine."

He disappeared in a smoke cloud as they held up their arms to cover their faces. The three of them looked at each other for a moment before taking the walk toward the Administration building where they got the first look at the Eastern side of the village, there were bridges over a small man made river that went to what looked like a Konoha architecture copy. The buildings were colorful with green, red and blue roofs. They were made with standard building materials, the paths turning into stairwells as the buildings rose into the bluff it was built into. There were other gear doors that were built into a jutting face from under the edge of the cliff.

Sakura walked halfway down the path before stopping, Naruto looking next to her, concerned, "What is it Sakura-Chan?"

The kunoichi looked down before her face scrunched for a moment as her voice broke in her speech, "It's not the same, they tried to make it replace the original instead of fighting for it to live."

She shook her head as the boy regained her attention as they rejoined the other member of their team and continued down the path.

They reached the entrance before climbing the stairwell on the side of the building to the second level. They looked to the small area of sectioned woodland, the quiet nature of the past walk allowed them to look into a small clearing, a deer was grazing on the grass, the signs of a small herd nearby. "That's weird."

Naruto and Gaara looked at Sakura as she pointed, "They have a woodland full of deer by the medical wing. Deer antlers are great for medicine but that's a lot more then one would need."

The three took that fact into account before continuing to the door at the top of the stairwell. Inside was a desk and a waiting area, the woman at the desk smiled, "Can I help you?"

"We're here to see the council."

"I'm sorry the council is in an emergency session unless you have pressing matters then I'd suggest to take a seat or come back later."

Naruto and Sakura fumed at the woman's apparent lack of interest or respect as Gaara stepped forward and held his stoic look and crossed arm look, his shadow cast over her.

She sighed annoyed before looking at Gaara, who began to speak, "We're from Uzu no Kuni on a vital mission, we need to speak with them immediately."

The two other nin watched as the woman looked entranced, her face with a light red hue, "Hai, y-you may go in. I'll get the door."

She wobbled up and walked in a daze to the door opening it and turning, "Go right ahead." Her eyes were fogged and as Naruto and Sakura walked by Gaara looked at her again, "Thank you for your cooperation."

He shut the door before looking up to see his friends standing on the balcony, looking at him with a stunned and surprised look, "What?"

Sakura tapped his forehead, "You used your charm on the poor girl, she didn't know what hit her."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I think she would've taken her clothes off if you talked like that anymore."

That comment did not go unnoticed as Sakura swung around and began to berate Naruto on how perverted the comment was and asking the meaning behind it. Gaara looked away a pink blush tint forming on his face, "I was trying to intimidate her."

The three stopped however with their usual antics when they heard voices yelling below.

"We should just stay and bolster the defenses in case of an attack!"

"And what if we do, say they don't come and Suna winds up in the same place as Konoha!"

The three looked over the railing to see what was going on, they saw the table in the middle of the room with several robed men and women sitting or standing with their fists pounding into the table.

"Where was Suna in our time of need? What ally only threatens other nations with retaliation while secretly draining the economy!"

The argument seemed to be between to men a blond man with ponytail wearing purple robes and the other a shinobi in standard blue robes, both interrupted by a man with a black ponytail and green robes, his hands folded under his chin, his voice clearly in a tone of apathy and annoyance, "Enough Inoichi, Ebisu."

He waited for the two to sit and wait as he soon continued, "From what she's told us it seems the activity up north was only to divert our attention from this attack, they're trying to send a message to someone. The question is Who, Why, How and What? Why attack Suna which is on the other side of Hi no Kuni? How did they penetrate the defenses so easily of a country that has been thriving for certain reasons? What do we do from here?"

The voice of a young woman began talking, "Suna is ready and able to offer Makonoha and Hi no Kuni an agreement which we'll beneficial to both…"

Ebisu stood, "I don't know who you think you are coming to a place like this and offering what your nation stole from us! If you want our help you should allow us back into our western outposts!"

"Those outpost were given freely by Konoha to Suna after it was clear they were unable to sustain them. Father saw to that they were all kept in order."

Gaara's eyes widened as his fingers twitched at the sound of her voice. He was looking to see who it was. Naruto and Sakura looked at him worriedly as sand began to trickle on the ground.

"You aren't in a position to argue for the Yondaime Kazekage, our scouts reported that you found him dead in a trench about 20 miles outside of the village," the man who said that was wearing a black trench coat a bandana covering the top of his head, face scared, "It also seems that you made an agreement previous that relinquished control of your jinchuuriki. Half your council is thinking of accepting their deal of a nonaggression pact by placing a nin of Suna in nomination for the Godaime seat. Considering the weakness currently if you don't return it would be akin to a surrender."

"Nara-sama, Akimichi-sama, elders…" She stepped forward enough, her hair a dirty blond color tied with four ponytails, the Suna hiate on her forehead, she dress in a black battle kimono with a giant folding fan on her back.

"I understand how you must feel but please we can't allow the establishment of a puppet ruler of our village, a true alliance is what we came here for if you cannot…"

The Nara held up his hand, "I am sorry Temari but the council must think this through a little…"

The conversation was interrupted when sand began falling alarmingly fast from the floor above where Sakura and Naruto nodded to each other. Gaara broke apart into sand and was about to attack someone. They had to move quickly.

"What is the meaning of this!" The council members stood as Temari looked around her. She had only seen this once in her nightmares, the stories her father told her to stay away from with her brother, the one who was a weapon. She backed up in fear before a shadow grew behind her, she turned her eyes widening.

It was a wave of sand that was ready to smash into her a large beastly hand emerging from it with black tipped fingers. The council members shot up in defensive stances as a patch of red hair emerged from the wave before standing on top of it. The young woman's face etched with fear as she came face to face with his angered turquoise eyes, his hand clutching in front of him, "G-Gaara…"

He growled, "Temari!" She cringed looking away as the sand suddenly dropped on the ground as a loud thud was heard.

She didn't open her eyes for moments as grains of sand landed on her face, she would open her eyes and she would be a girl in her bed again with no nightmares. She opened them slowly before seeing the sand on the ground a pink haired girl and blond haired boy holding the red haired boy down, "Gaara that's enough!"

"How can you act so stupid! Attacking an ambassador that's not what we were sent here for!" Sakura immediately trying to recompose him as Naruto took the brunt in holding their friend down, sand leaking out from inbetween his fingers.

He looked at them both before growling, angered, "But I have to kill her!"

"Calm down!"

He struggled a little more before they tried again, everyone in the room watching, Sakura holding his forehead, "We have to focus on the mission. Then we can leave."

The red head took a moment to take a few deep breaths before being helped up as the three stood, looking at the council and Temari confused before realizing what they had interrupted, the large man with tan skin, scarred face and blue bandana on his head, angered and intimidating, "You three better have a good reason before we…""Wait!" The blond haired man held up his hand before walking over to the three in a hurried manner, he didn't look at Gaara or Naruto.

"Sakura? Haruno Sakura?"

The girl looked up before seeing who it was. He had a pale blond ponytail and purple clothing, his eyes a crystal blue. Sakura's eyes widened at the realization at who it was, "Yamanaka-san?"

She didn't have time to react as the girl was pulled into a strong hug, hearing him talk, "You're alive."

The two other boys looked confused as the man released the girl from his arms, "We had heard stories but…never mind that look at you!"

Sakura laughed nervously and smiled in the same manner as he looked at her up in down from boots to pink hair, "You've gotten so big."

"What's that supposed to mean!" They looked at the source of the outburst before seeing the blond hair, blue eyes and whiskered cheek marks. Inoichi's eyes widened before realizing who he was, "Naruto?"

The rest of the council snapped their gaze towards him before all bolting out of their chairs and towards him, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

The boy and his two friends looked around the room before Naruto scratched his head and shrugged, "What?"

Temari had left the room as the council was reduced to the InoShikaCho trio of the Third Shinobi war and Morino Ibiki, the former head of ANBU interrogation. The Akimichi and Yamanaka looked fascinated by the story as Ibiki and Shikaku held their usual nature. Inoichi spoke first, "So it's true, Kushina has rebuilt a new version Uzushiogakure down south. How did you find your way down there though Sakura?"

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly as he grinned, "Sakura-Chan and I became best friends after the uprising ended I convinced her to come with Kaa-san and me."

Sakura nodded, "If it wasn't for Kushina-sama and Naruto I would probably still be in Konoha."

The man smiled sadly before frowning, "We tried to look for you before we left, the last tip we had heard was that you were taken out of the village with your mother during the uprising. Ino's been looking for you ever since, tracking down leads no matter what it took. About a year ago she had found out that your mother had been sold by an Uchiha somewhere nearby, she'd lost hope and began using the dark side of her genkai. She's out of control unfortunately. She's the Enchantress you're looking for, I haven't seen her since she left the compound but I would try the East district, I've heard she's acquired a penthouse."

He took the file off the table and handed it back to the girl who nodded solemnly at the thought of her once best friend becoming something dark. Now she had to do her job, but waited as the two other files were read, it was the Nara who chuckled only for a moment as he placed the file down in front of Gaara, "Hm, you'll find the 'Strategist' playing shogi in the park over by the Main Nara compound, he plays it with his sensei at this time. Temari will usually talk to him when it comes to the ruckus that you raised here. Judging by the abilities you displayed she knows you're the jinchuuriki of her village, which raises the question why you want to kill her so badly."

Gaara looked up before gathering his remaining sand into the gourd on his back, "She's my sister by blood; however she's never considered me family. It's not something I like to think about."

Naruto and Sakura looked him sadly as a hearty laughter broke through the somber mood.

Akimichi Chouza was laughing at the file as he placed it down, "My this is a good report, I'm surprised they've been able to know so much about us in such a short period. The fortress is a reference to our genkai meaning you must be looking for Chouji. My son is at his favorite barbeque right about now if he isn't with your Strategist, it should be in midtown."

The three nodded before Sakura had something come to mind, "Oh um Yamanaka-san I wanted to know something about Makonoha. Why is the western side of the village different from the East?"

Inoichi hesitated, meaning that the topic of western Makonoha was of some internal pain but it was not he who would speak as Ibiki stood from his leaning post, it seemed Konoha's master of interrogation still knew more.

"West district was originally intended to be a purely shinobi instillation where it would be separate from the rest of the village in case of attack. However I'm sure you've noticed the Bunkers around the area which I will bring to your attention in a moment after dealing with the issue of the rest of the village. When Makonoha was first built it was safely out of range of Konoha and near the eastern border, however it was a few months after we were established that the Second Sun incident occurred, Uzu no Kuni is safely out of the affected radius but everything within a fifty mile radius suffered strange effects."

The Yamanaka finally found the courage to speak as Sakura and Naruto took Ibiki's story with some concern. They had only saw the light when they were children and did not know what had happened since leaving Okinashi immediately following its occurrence.

"The temperature dropped for a period of time. It was six weeks when people started emerging from the area, they were dirty, bundled and disease ridden. Most never spoke a word and others died of strange effects, lungs coughed up, skin falling off, tumors and blindness we had to keep them isolated and so we instituted the separation policy." Sakura covered her mouth as Naruto face was etched with disgust.

"Shortly after that the nations adopted the containment policy which built the wall around the whole area. We sent medical shinobi to check on them, most have aged prematurely, they suffer severe psychological trauma, but the population has dwindled to nearly 5 percent of what it once was. They don't leave the area because they feel unable to integrate into the normal population and feel bitter, but some have informed us anything is better then going back to Konoha. It was only in the past couple years that they've accepted to rejoin the village which is why the slum looks more like the low-income district of the original Konoha."

Ibiki took the time to finish, "However with the intelligence they have shared with us we've spent large amounts of resources focusing on a village survival program, the doors lead to a secret fortress and underground village built under the earth and into the topography everything outside can be sustained inside. The enemies of Makonoha will find nothing but a ghost town if they manage to break through like in Suna."

"What exactly happened to Suna?" Gaara seemed interested to know at least the answer to what happened to his ancestral home in the desert, while the three had walked into the conversation the answer was not given.

Shikaku sighed, "Troublesome, if you wish to know the answer to that question I would suggest seeking Temari out, it is not in our place to discuss the matters of Suna with Uzu, however we will tell Kushina that we accept her offer and that the Hokage has returned." He pointed to Naruto's back as the boy scratched his head sheepishly.

"I hope you can get through to Ino-Chan, Sakura."

The girl nodded to the worried father, the determination in her green irises knowing what she needed to do.

The three left the chamber.

"Leave it to Kushina to solve a problem by barging in."

"Just like always with Minato, eh Shikaku?"

* * *

Sakura stood across from Naruto and Gaara as she went over the rest of their plans, "Alright Naruto why don't you go with Gaara first before checking the barbeque, we'll still stick to the original plan."

Naruto could read Sakura nearly like an open book and looked concerned. Inoichi had warned about the downfall of his daughter, from what Naruto could tell Ino was dangerous. Sakura knew that, she saw the worry etched on his face, but she smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be fine but this is something I need to do."

They nodded, "You signal us if you need help." They began to walk off in different directions with Naruto looking back on more time.

Sakura wasn't looking back, the white circle crest emblazoned on the back of her red poncho.

Naruto turned around before walking with Gaara up the road, "You worry about her too much."

"Why would you say that?"

Gaara sighed in annoyance in having to explain to his friend, "You're too used to saving her, this is her chance to rescue someone that's close to her. If Sakura manages to recruit this Ino girl she'll be able to gain information to track down her mother. The best thing we can do is to complete our end of this so we can link up with her later."

"Right."

* * *

Sakura looked down as she approached the entertainment district, music blazing loudly from a black building, purple neon lights on the outside to indicate its presence, there were men and women walking out of there as if they were zombies. They didn't say a word and walked like a drones in different directions, most likely towards their homes.

She was stopped by a hand on her poncho that made her turn around. It was a shaking little girl that had brown hair and violet eyes, "Mama went in there, she didn't come out yet." Sakura watched as the child's face tear up in obvious fear. "W-Will you f-find her?"

The pink haired ninja smiled before kneeling down to her, "I'll find her, but find someplace safe. Okay?" The little girl nodded before walking behind a stand where the owner let her wait.

The determination in Sakura's eyes grew wide as the gloves on her hands made the sounds of friction at her fists tightening.

* * *

The Nara compound was a traditional home located in the small forest just outside of the rest of the village, the wall still a decent distance. The wooden mansion was built with trees creating a natural barrier from the weather and elements. Just outside the large paper and wood sliding door to the indoor porch was a man dressed in the old Konoha jonin garb, his black hair messy with a cigarette in his mouth. The other was a young man who sat on the other side of a large shogi board, he looked like Shikaku, minus the scars and roughness, black garb under an old Konoha vest, he seemed apathetic towards everything around him. He was forced to look up when Temari fell backward on the wall at the sight of Gaara approaching.

Naruto and Gaara stopped only a few feet in front of them as they all looked at each other. Temari remained on edge as Naruto grinned, "Shikamaru, right?"

The boy looked up before his eyes widened, "Naruto?"

Temari's eyes widened as she saw the Nara smirked, she was shocked, "Y-You…you know this guy!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome woman, Naruto was that prankster kid I mentioned to you when I told you about Konoha before what happened."

Naruto laughed as he looked at Temari who was still on guard, "How the hell can you and that girl control Gaara? Is it because you're a monster too?"

"We don't."

Temari watched as the blond was soon scowling at her, "Don't kill her."

Her eyes widened as Gaara slammed her by the throat into the supporting post by the door, catching everyone off guard, "I'm not what you say I am." He dropped her on the ground as she coughed on the ground for air as she looked up.

"When I left Suna I went from a world that hated me, that feared me to a world that I was wanted. People who even knew what I was didn't use it as the only thing to judge me by."

Gaara stepped back before speaking again to Temari who was looking away.

"Their kindness let me know how my family truly felt about me." The kunoichi's eyes widened, "I knew that my mother loved me, that my father cared nothing for me, and my siblings did not take the time to know me. I didn't come here to kill you, we came to find out what happened to Suna and to recruit this guy." The red haired shinobi directed towards Shikamaru as the Nara looked up.

Sarutobi Asuma was the sensei of the children of the Akimichi, Nara and Yamanaka clans. He had taken the rest of his family on orders from his father and left with the other clans that formed Makonoha. He had kept contact with Yuhi Kurenai, who was eventually forced from Byaakugakure to Makonoha, but the reintroduction of Uzu was seeming to have a positive effect on morale. His student learned well as he thought of a challenge.

It took more then ten minutes for Temari to actually find the courage to speak, let alone about what had happened to her home.

"Suna was attacked by Uchiha." Naruto and Gaara looked up in somewhat disbelief as Temari clenched her fists, "They came out of nowhere on a peaceful evening, snakes burrowing from the ground and shinobi swarming the area. When it was all over the village was a firestorm and they were gone as soon as they left. And since you overheard the rest you know we need to form an alliance with Makonoha or else we'll have to install a false Kazekage."

Gaara nodded as Naruto looked away, thinking about the view of Konoha after the uprising, the slum of Makonoha. "The Uchiha want to control everything."

Shikamaru sighed, "You said you wanted our help right?" Naruto nodded as the young man's attitude remained unfazed as he placed a hand on his forehead for a moment, "Troublesome, alright here's the deal one of you beat me at Shogi and you got it, no matter how much I'll hate it if I lose. After that I'll help you with Chouji."

"Deal!"

* * *

_Sakura was nine when she was ushered over by a concerned woman, she had all her things packed with her family, "Excuse me are you familiar with the Yamanaka clan?"_

_The little girl had spent the past week roaming the area for her friend Ino and her mother but to no avail. She was alone in the broken down buildings of Konoha, so when the woman asked the question she more than answered it, "Hai…h-have you seen Ino? D-Do you know where they are?"_

_The woman suddenly frowned, "You are the girl, I'm so sorry." Sakura looked confused as the deserter gave her the news she least wanted to hear. _

"_They were looking for you, a week ago and I said I'd keep an eye out but it's too late. They're gone now."_

_Sakura dropped her bag of things her mother made her pack after the attack, her voice breaking, "W-What?"_

"_They left the village yesterday, the whole clan. They couldn't stay any longer so they left and gave up searching for any more survivors. Sweetie I'm really sorry, I would take you to where they're going but I'm not going that way and…" She took out a loaf of bread and some money and gave it to the small girl, "That should be enough for awhile but it's all I have to give, I'm sorry."_

_The woman left before getting the chance to see the girl collapse on her knees and spend the next week crying. _

Sakura sighed before regaining her resolve, she entered the club before looking around. The music was ablaze as strobe lights circled above on the ceiling, the bar was packed, the dance floor full which was strange at this time of day. She continued forward before two men approached her, their eyes dulled, "Hey babe, lookin' for a good time?"

"We don't get many Kunoichi in here, except for Hime of course."

Sakura moved their hands away before one grabbed her arm, "Come on girl, I was a chunin, not much to turn down."

The girl only smirked as the next few seconds were some of the most miserable of the two men's lives.

One man flew into a wall, the impact creating a small crater, the other's head was smashed into a wall after skidding across the entire bar. Everything stopped as Sakura cracked her knuckles, the whole establishment had her attention, "Listen up! I'm looking for Yamanaka Ino, know where I can find her?"

It took a moment before everyone formed a path that led to a private area, the kunoichi followed it as the people behind her went back to what they were doing as the music and lights continued. Sakura approached the door as it slid open, once she was inside it was sealed behind her.

There were a series of doors as a young woman stepped forward, her short brown hair and eyes darting towards her as well as the shimmer from her red mini dress, "Hm, you look familiar, but a party crasher none the less. Ino-Hime is down the hall last door."

Sakura nodded as she walked down the hall to the final door, she opened it. Inside looked more like a throne room then a private party area. She pulled her hood over her head as she entered fully. There were people in glass booths, one that Sakura identified as the mother of the little girl she met outside.

She was bound in leather and wearing dog attachments. Her mental state had clearly been affected, but before Sakura could analyze her condition further a voice echoed from the large chair.

"Is there any particular reason why you've intruded onto my domain and are eyeing my dog?"

Sakura's green eyes focused on the source. She sat in the chair sideways her black high heeled boots leading to her naked legs and followed to a latex black miniskirt, her toned abdomen shown to the world as it stopped at a black top that covered her shoulders, her face held a dark lustful smile as her crystal blue eyes held nothing but the icy cold that they were colored, her platinum blond hair tied into a large and sharp looking ponytail.

She moved into the chair before leaning her head against her left arm, sighing as her fingers rubbed up against each other.

"Hm, you seem to be a new shinobi, Tou-san and the council must've sent you to stop me."

Sakura took a breath, "I'm here on my own accord. You're father only told me where I could find you. Now let the others go Ino."

The Dark Ino laughed coldly before grinning, "You amuse me, I think I'll keep you as a pet, but you're nothing to me either way."

"That's not the Ino-Chan I know," Ino stared at her fingernails as Sakura snapped, "You're nothing but a fat pig!"

The hand suddenly had a spasm as Ino growled her face etched with fury, "What did you…"

"You heard me Ino-Pig! This is all just a ploy, you've only done this to yourself to rid yourself of the pain. So you created this world of endless pleasure for yourself, the darkness consumed you. Revenge and Want consumed you. Like a giant sow!"

The blond laughed as she growled, how dare this mystery nin come into her party and crash it so clumsily; she whipped her hair around, "Oh and you think you know? What makes you so sure that you'll leave here with your mind not turned to mush, just a little doll? What makes you think you know so much about me when I haven't even met you!"

"That's where you're wrong." Sakura's hands reached for her hood before pulling it all the way down. Ino's face went from insanity to fear as she stopped, as if Sakura's skin were a sign of a ghost and her eyes that of a demon to the blond girl, "No…No! Not that face! What kind of trick is this! Who are you!"

Sakura stepped forward before frowning, "I'm Haruno Sakura, apprentice of Tsunade of the Sannin, student of Uzumaki Kushina and Terumi Mei." She then yelled back at Ino who had backed into her chair, "I'm also your friend you abandoned in Konoha!"

Ino shut her eyes, "Stay away…Stay away!" A kinetic wave blew out the glass and knocked Sakura back as Ino escaped outside.

The pink haired kunoichi stood back up as she clenched her right fist, "Oh no you don't!" She punched into the floor before the ground collapsed and the entire back wall shattered into pieces, the sunlight eradicating the seals on the walls and causing the captive people in the room to fall unconscious.

Ino growled as she looked around from the rooftop she took position on, Sakura had not yet emerged from the dust as Ino saw the silhouette, she held up her hand before clenching her fist, the figure wobbling as they walked out, it was a bar patron. The Mind Witch swirled around to see Sakura petals dancing around her as the pink haired kunoichi emerged behind Ino. The blond made handsigns as Sakura went solid, "What the!"

The dark girl reached out before touching Sakura's face, "You are real…Sakura…"

For her part Sakura didn't know what to expect when Ino suddenly smiled warmly, stroking her cheek, "You're alive."

The kunoichi looked uneasy at this attitude change, "Uh yeah, that's what I told you, does that mean you'll cut these antics out Ino?"

"No, it isn't right yet." She pressed her forehead against Sakura's, "I'll change you back to being that little girl with the cute little red dress. You'll always need me, I'll teach you everything again, it'll be like we never left."

Sakura's eyes widened as she yelled, "Are you insane! Ino you have to stop this, this isn't like you! What happened to the old Ino?"

The Yamanaka broke off as she turned around, "The old Ino's gone, she died when she thought you had. I'm the new Ino, the strong Ino, the more powerful Ino who can destroy the mind of her enemies with a single thought." The crazed grin on her face faded into a soft smile as she made more handsigns, "But that's enough now Sakura-Chan."

The girl spat a water bullet that Ino dodged, "You missed, but don't worry." Green eyes widened before dilating, a goofy smile marking her features as Ino's mind jutsu worked it's way into the brain.

Ino backed off as Sakura's clothes transformed into a red dress with two straps held by shinny gold buttons, a large red bow in her hair, "Ino-Chan!"

The blond smirked, ignoring and unknown to the figure that rose from the puddle behind her.

"That's right Sakura-Chan, you're back with Ino where you belong."

When she realized it, it was too late. Ino snapped around to see Sakura's fist in time when it collided with her stomach sending her flying across the block. The pink haired kunoichi waved her head around to get the excess water out of her hair as she looked at her shadow clone, internally thanking Naruto for teaching it to her otherwise she would be in the same position it was.

She dispelled the clone before jumping down to the little girl who had found her mother, the woman regaining consciousness, her little wide eyes gazing at Sakura in awe, "Arigato Kunoichi-san."

The kunoichi smiled as she spoke, "You better keep a safe distance for just a minute, okay?"

The girl nodded as Sakura walked towards the dust cloud where Ino had impacted the ground.

She lay in a crater as her old friend approached, "Ino you can try to continue this all you wish but you won't beat me." The dust subsided revealing a wooden doll, blond horse hair atop its head. She quickly made handsigns as Ino swipe kicked her from behind. Sakura's body exploded into petals upon impact as the bruised Ino growled, coughing up a small amount of blood, _"Genjutsu."_

She looked around erratically before deciding to change the setting of the battle running into a nearby store knowing Sakura would follow her in. Ino hid in a nearby dressing room as she took out a tag before placing it on the ground.

Sakura maneuvered quietly, searching the darkened clothing store for the twisted kunoichi. There was only one way to change the Yamanaka back to her old self, though she wouldn't like it. She looked down at the ground.

Ino smirked as she heard a footstep as she activated her seal, chakra threads glowing everywhere as she opened the door, Sakura struggled as she stood and hung entangled in the mass that had suddenly appeared from the ground. "A little insurance policy in case I ever had to go shopping without guard." She stood in front of the girl as crystal blue met jade green, "We'll try this again."

Sakura saw the bruise forming on the girl's stomach as she decided it was the right time, "What happened to Mama, Ino-Pig."

"She's right in front of you Sakura-Chan…." The blond clearly stated as she smiled, there was no one there but the two of them, Sakura growled, "That doesn't help, and I'm not as easy to break as my clone seemed."

The Yamanaka sighed nonchalantly, "Hm, you'd think so, but I spent most of my chakra using that technique I guess I'll just have to use the classic."

Ino held her hands in a triangle form, as Sakura's eyes widened, "I'll just make you come back with me."

"Ino not that…please we can talk this over…"

Ino only smiled at Sakura's fear, "We'll have all the time in the world once I get you back to the party. **Shintenshin no Jutsu!"**

Sakura suddenly smirked, "Gotcha."

Her body pulsed as Ino fell limp, the threads breaking down. The pink haired girl picking the body up and beginning to walk out of the building and jumping onto the rooftops.

* * *

Naruto watched the small cloud of dust rise from the village as he rubbed his right index finger under his nose. "Jeez, Sakura-Chan's using her monster strength again."

"You know she'll hurt you for saying that."

His head dropped as Gaara looked unfazed, continuing to look at the board in front of him. Shikamaru had one hand on his leg as he sat on the other, annoyed by the event Naruto was mentioning.

"Ino's been more than troublesome since she snapped." The two other males looked up as Temari looked at them, "It happened when we were scouting a camp, Ino saw this Uchiha with a red ribbon on his arm. She didn't wait very long to enter the camp and start screaming about where he found it so he mentioned that he sold a woman with pink hair and left a little girl alone. She flipped, her genkai destroying the minds of most of his comrades into goop, but he got away somehow. After it was over she began trying to seduce the rest of our team and changed her wardrobe, eventually her lifestyle, sparing no one. Chouji nearly fell into bed with her."

Gaara moved another piece as Naruto frowned, "She couldn't take what she thought the Uchiha did."

The man now known as Sarutobi Asuma spoke, "Ino has become what the Yamanaka call a Majo no Kokoro, a mind witch, and has expanded her justu beyond handsigns. She could turn people into animals just by touching them."

Naruto stood up, "But then she would…"

Gaara growled, "Relax. Ino isn't going to hurt Sakura from what they've explained. If she's been searching for her this long why kill her? Besides, Sakura knows what she's doing. You're the one who has the most faith in her, right?"

"Knowing Ino, she won't let her out of her sight if something happened."

They paused as Naruto saw a deer's ear twitch as its head snapped up, it was strange. The Nara deer were sensitive to a person's chakra when they sense a threat they act like normal deer. The fact they were so close to people was what was interesting, "Gaara."

The red haired boy snapped a final piece down before stating stoically, "Checkmate." The two jinchuuriki stood up and began to walk off.

Shikamaru looked at the board and his eyes widened. The red head had beaten him in one move that he had held back this whole time, he could've taken nearly all his pieces in seconds.

Asuma smirked, "Looks like you've found someone you didn't anticipate Shikamaru."

"Too troublesome."

He looked up to see Gaara and Naruto holding their palms to the ground, sending off chakra pulses to reveal what could not be seen by human eyes. "Scouts?"

Gaara shook his head, "The footsteps are too light, indicates equipment meant for combat." He stood up next to his friend, "Most likely an infiltration unit, Suna's desperation for allies has most likely drawn them here."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto cocked his head to the side before seeing Gaara looking at his sister, the blond looked at the kunoichi before the realization came, "They followed the envoy party."

Temari's eyes widened as Asuma nodded slightly, "Temari." The young woman looked to the scruffy Konoha jonin, "Go to the council tell them there are shinobi approaching from the north wall, most likely taking a position in the woodland; I'll go to the nearest outpost and gather a search party; Shikamaru, you have a debt to pay take these two to find Chouji and then their friend."

"Troublesome."

* * *

Ino's body was carried by Sakura up a ridge to a small shrine on a hill, the Yamanaka making the body of her friend smirk, "I have to admit you have acquired a fine body for a shinobi but it won't help you stop me from doing what's best for you."

She placed her body against the wall before smiled, "Now shall we…..I told you I got you…"

Jade eyes widened as Sakura's body pulsed, Ino snapping awake as she saw Sakura standing over her, punching her in the face and knocking her out as Sakura fell against a wall out of breath.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead, looking at the unconscious Ino, "Better move fast."

The Yamanaka cringed before squinting her eyes open, her head was in pain, swelling on her right cheek, her arms bound behind her back and ankles tied. She looked down to see not only were her ankles and wrists bound, she was tied up with her arms at her torso. Sakura sat across from her as she had green chakra glowing on her wrist that had been hurt in the scuffle.

The pink haired kunoichi felt the blue eyes on her as she began to speak, "An Uchiha took refuge in my house when the fighting spilled into the neighborhood. Mama and I spent the day in the basement, she took me upstairs and told me to shut my eyes and pack my things. I didn't know at the time, but she killed the injured nin on the stairwell. We left the house and tried to go to your clan area, but they were attacking there, so we went to the academy."

Ino listened as Sakura looked down, "They came in the middle of the night and I hid under the bed after Mama put me there. The academy converted an exam room into a shelter and we were going to stay there until morning."

Sakura looked away as Ino looked at her worriedly, "They took her in the night and the one who dragged her away took the ribbon you gave me to cover a wound. They left me all alone and I didn't know what to do, a jonin found me in the morning when I told him what happened. After that I was moved around across the village with other orphans until they established the orphanage at the academy. I…I couldn't stay there so I went home."

Ino's eyes widened as she heard her friend's story for the first time from the source she wanted to hear it from, but Sakura had changed the subject before talking about what happened next, "You remember Uzumaki Naruto right?"

The blond girl tried to resist the darkness in the depths of her mind. She was trying to recover the memories she had as a child, the annoying, loud-mouth blond boy grinning as she chuckled at the image, "Yeah, what about him."

The pink haired kunoichi smiled softly after healing her wrist and moving a bang of hair away from her forehead, "We became friends after the uprising ended, when the village had no warmth it flowed from him. We'd always be alone and play together because there were no other kids outside in the playground. It was our meeting place and he came to me a couple days before Second Sun. He convinced me to leave the village with him and follow him with his mother to Uzu. If I didn't I'd be behind the wall instead of talking to you about this."

Ino took a deep breath, "Why can't I move?"

Sakura took out her canteen before walking over to the girl, "I managed to sap the rest of your chakra with a potion after I knocked you out. You can barely hurt a fly right now."

She moved around before coming to sit next to the Yamanaka and taking a drink before wiping her lip, "What happened to you Ino?"

The blond looked apprehensive, still relying on the behaviors of her new self, but the old Ino was reemerging the more Sakura spoke. The pink haired girl looked at her, Ino dressed in her skimpy clothing, she couldn't fight her and Sakura had no intention of fighting her either.

"I heard you encountered the Uchiha that took my ribbon."

There was still a quiet barrier between them, the void lasted the minutes they sat without response. Until she broke the silence.

"He was the pig. Didn't give away any details on you, so I thought he was strong in mind, but that's been proven wrong with your story. However your Okaa-san…" Ino clenched her fists, "He got away before I could get anything else about her, but I know where he is and he knows."

Sakura listened surprised as the young woman looked up, "He's somewhere around a village founded by Hyuga. I have a contact who knows, they'll help you."

The blond girl looked up as the other girl smiled slightly, "Arigato Ino-Chan." There was another silence as the other kunoichi scoffed bitterly the past few years had not be entirely kind to her. She put so much effort into finding Sakura that when the Uchiha told her she was left to die without her mother, she snapped.

But now Sakura was sitting right next to her; just like the last time they were together. In that position the pink haired girl was shy, unable to comprehend the way other people acted. She had nearly finished to bring Sakura out of her shell but then the Uprising came. All of the guilt, the feeling of failure was wiped away by one thank you.

The blond girl began crying as she leaned towards her friend, the other girl looked at her and only smiled softly, "You know I told your father that I'd bring you back you know."

"Yeah, well, you can untie me now."

The two proceeded to walk into town, Sakura holding Ino by her back left elbow as the blond hung her head in shame, her wrists still bound. The both of them had noticeable ruffles on them from their fight, Ino's the more noticeable. Sakura looked suspicious, they were entering a neighboring business district instead of heading back towards the Administration building, "Why are we going this way?"

Ino perked up as she straightened her figure, obviously in thought over the things she'd done. Her smirk was evident, "My teammate is probably feasting on his favorite Barbecue right now. You mentioned something about that on the way here."

The pink haired girl's green eyes widened for a moment before turning her head to think, "Oh yeah, I guess I did."

The two stopped at the opening for the barbecue noticing a small group of people that had gathered making both girl's look confused. They managed to get inside before hearing people talk as all attention was over a confrontation taking place.

Sakura saw Naruto glaring across the short distance as she saw a larger male dressed in red and silver metal shogun armor, his brown hair down his back, two spiraled painted cheeks on each side of his scowling face. The air was tense between the two as Shikamaru lifted his hand, Gaara on one side, Temari on the other. The black haired shinobi, looking annoyed more than apathetic made a slicing motion, "Begin!"

The two boys suddenly began eating a plate of meat that was a foot tall as the crowd began cheering. Sakura and Ino looked surprised at first as Gaara looked up and rubbed his forehead, "Oh boy."

The eating continued for minutes as Chouji and Naruto both stopped with a slab of ribs in each of their mouths. Both confused by what had interrupted their eating contest, "What?"

Naruto's blue eyes turned to Gaara who pointed to the pink haired girl who had looked like she had been fighting a bull, glaring at him angrily. "Gagh!" He dropped his food before skidding up against the red head, "S-Sakura-Chan!"

"NA-RU-TO!"

Two minutes later both Naruto and Chouji sat next to the others with lumps on their heads as Sakura and Ino began eating what was left. They stopped before crossing their arms, the pink haired girl's left eyebrow cocked up, "You're telling me all of this was for cementing our success?"

The blond scratched his head sheepishly, "Y-Yeah, we actually agreed about an hour ago when Shikamaru brought us here."

Sakura nodded as she finished a rib before tossing the bone in front of him, "You were making a scene, you could've gotten hurt."

Naruto held up his hands to try and calm his friend down, though he noticed the numerous signs that Sakura had to fight, and had to heal herself. He felt guilty, "I'm okay, I thought you'd expect this by now."

Ino watched as her friend hung her head down in shame, _'Does she actually…like the baka?'_

She turned her head to see the blue eyes of the boy getting upset over hurting what he hadn't, _'And he likes her back.'_

She sighed as she looked at everyone else, _'And from what I can tell from everyone else, they're both idiots about it.'_

Ino sighed, _'Nothing's changed, Sakura still doesn't understand boys.' _Her attention to the red head, his hands folded as he sat thinking next to the blond boy. Ino felt her heart thump in his presence, a slight blush adorning her cheeks. Sakura and Temari glanced at her before noticing the look on her face.

Sakura jolted noticing the dark lust hiding inside the dazed look in Ino's eyes. The Majo was still in there and she had taken a liking to Gaara. Exposure to Sakura's mind had left an unintended side effect.

"Sakura, who's he?"

Inner Sakura blew a gasket, **_"GODDAMNIT! WHY IS SHE DOING THIS AGAIN!"_**

* * *

Inoichi dropped his glass as it shattered into pieces, he looked at Asuma who had returned, his outfit somewhat tattered, "You can't, you can't possibly mean."

Asuma groaned as he smiled through the pain the he clutched in his arm, "I took out the minor infiltrators with my unit, but one broke through. He was wearing a cloak of red clouds and fit the description of one of the S-class criminals in the village bingo book."

Shikaku frowned, "Then it seems the situation is worse then we feared. Jiraiya-sama's information on the organization within the Uchiha has proven to be correct."

A nearby map that was darkened by the tea which landed on Ta no kuni, it began spread, "Should we sound the alarms, Asuma."

The shinobi was soon greeted by a medical-nin who sat him down before proceeding to heal his wounds. "No, from what I could tell he was only using them as a diversion. Shortly after we found him he sank into the ground before…"

He let out a grunt of pain as the med nin finished her work, "Before what, Asuma?"

"There were these things, they came from the ground, they looked like us."

The council members looked at one another troubled.

* * *

The seven young shinobi had moved from the barbecue to a penthouse apartment, everyone but Ino looked amazed at the large space and furniture that seemed only reserved for the most luxurious hotels or residences of the daimyo. Sakura's eyes widened, "Ino, how did you afford all this, I mean even when…"

The blond girl's teammates frowned as Ino looked away, "I owned that club you destroyed, combine that with some very high ranked missions I took, it's not really something I want to think about right now."

She shook her head and smiled to the stunned group, including her teammates, "Never mind that, can I get anybody anything?"

"Uh yeah sure, I'll take a water."

"Same here."

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome." He waited until Ino was gone when he spoke to them, "You really think Ino has changed back to her former self by just talking with her?"

Sakura crossed her arms before looking away, "Of course not, which is why our team will stay here until the morning when the issue can be settled."

Chouji lifted his hands, "Look, I'm all for having Ino-Chan back to the way she was, but after everything that's happened I just don't think we should wait around."

Sakura looked at the two Makonoha shinobi of their age group flatly, "Relax, I've got the resources in case something happens."

The whole room became confused as the girl pointed at Gaara with her thumb, "Besides you guys were all bakas because you failed to notice, like Temari and I did, Ino's taken a liking to Gaara."

The red head blank confused as his eyes widened, "Me?"

Naruto pointed, "Sakura-Chan, y-you mean, Ino…likes Gaara?"

Temari looked at her youngest brother confused. She had been told since his birth that he was a monster that was a mass murderer and not human. Seeing her mother and father argue over what would be the nature of his birth. Then the day he left the village, angry, scared, confused, alone. Now it was different, the pink haired girl and blond haired boy on each side of him, talking and joking with him as he looked just as innocent as he did on the playground in Suna, only this time the mystery was women.

It was strange, this was the monster, this was Gaara and yet she couldn't help but smile at him. He had grown up.

As She, Shikamaru and Chouji walked away from the complex the black haired shinobi turned to her, "Are you okay?"

She turned, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ino rubbed her face as she led them around, "Okay Naruto, I can trust you can handle this room."

Sakura smiled, "You should be careful, Naruto likes to explore where he stays."

The blond haired boy scratched the back of his head while grinning and snickering though what Ino said next caused him to look dumbly with a slight blush on his face.

"Well that'll be great, considering you'll be sharing it with him." The pink haired girl's smirk faded as she snapped toward her friend, "S-Say what!"

"Sleep with Sakura-Chan?"

"Be Quiet Baka! We're not going to share a bed!"

Ino sighed as she opened the door to reveal two single beds and a bathroom as Sakura sighed, "You have three bedrooms how come I have to share it with Naruto?"

The blond kunoichi crossed her arms, "Why not?"

"Because I'm the girl of our team, it makes more sense." The other girl was apprehensive to the idea but insider her Inner was dancing at the thought of staying in the same room as the blond boy.

"Well maybe you should think about your team huh. You ever think of switching rooms once and awhile, the person who's singled out will get targeted first. It gets nighttime sleeps difficult and it's my apartment, I doubt anyone would have the room I offer for free."

Sakura huffed.

She wasn't complaining after fifteen minutes, she had changed into her pajamas consisting of a red nightshirt and a shorter pair of shorts. She opened the door to see Naruto changing his shirt, she only stared. It was their system, when he turned around she would snap out of her trance and call him a baka. Then she would get into bed, warning him if he tried anything that she would pummel him; finally she would fall asleep.

Naruto would only look at her before he would drift to sleep quickly with dreams of ramen, that would turn into dreams of her.

* * *

Gaara lay on his bed wide awake, even after the modification by Jiraiya he still found himself unable to sleep. This time though he had to be vigilant, the door to his room opened as Ino walked in.

"Gaara-kun…it rolls off the tongue."

The blond strutted over before crawling onto his bed. "You aren't like the other boys but Sakura says you're more like Naruto, but you're much more serious. I like that."

Gaara looked down as he saw her pinning him by his waist, he growled, "I take it you're the Majo."

She smirked, "You're very observant, _Gaara-kun_." She moved closer, tracing the outline of his chest with her right index finger as her left hand squeezed his right abdomen before cupping his face. Her crystal blue eyes looking into his turquoise, "So your Temari-Chan's brother, ne?"

He glared at her as she pressed down on top of him before fisting his hair, "Sakura was my best friend but I see that same shyness inside of you. I want to see what makes you mysterious."

Her face rubbed against his as she breathed on his neck, "Show me everything about you."

Gaara inhaled sharply as his eyes widened, his memories and secrets flashing in front of his eyes for Ino to see.

"_Monster! Stay away from us!" _

"_Yeah we aren't supposed to be near you!"_

_The small Gaara looking behind him, "Y-Yashamaru?"_

"_This is it. Please Die."_

"_Gaara!"_

_Ino looked down, "So much pain…"_

'_**Had your fill witch?' **__Her head snapped up as she saw a large eye open in the darkness, it was the color of sand the pupil in the form of a four tipped shuriken with four tomes around it._

'_**Because I want to see you.' **_A large tan claw lashed out and grabbed Ino's head before she had her mind invaded.

Gaara grinned darkly, Shukaku's eyes in place of his own, gripping Ino by the throat as sand crawled down her nightshirt. He released it as she grinned darkly, "Yes, this is what I was looking for." She grunted as blood appeared from under her shirt, "You're pure."

The red head boy shook his head before knocking the girl away. He opened the door to the hall, keeping the girl bound by sand. He dragged her quietly to the living room, "Chouji!"

The large boy sat up before seeing his teammate bound by sand on the floor, "What next?"

"We need to get her to her clan compound. Inoichi will have the elders waiting. Sakura said the Majo has to be dominant or else we can't remove it. She's still conscious, but not long."

* * *

Kushina leaned back in her chair as she smirked, a camera facing her as the television next to it showed the Yamanaka head. "It's been too long Inoichi."

The blond haired shinobi smiled back as he replied through the static, "Too long indeed, but it's great to see you. Impeccable timing as always."

She grinned as she dropped her folder and folded her hands under her chin. "So I take it my son's team made it without any trouble."

"Hai, but I must extend my thanks." Kushina raised an eyebrow, "We had looked for Sakura for over a month before we were forced to leave the village."

The red head frowned, "I wouldn't say you were forced, but Naruto is the one you should thank. They were quite a handful to raise, but enough about my kids, this transmission has only a couple minutes left max. What can I help you with."

The Yamanaka nodded as he spoke about the intentions of his village, "We except your terms for an alliance, which couldn't come at a better time. Suna needs support after the attack by the Uchiha, if we hadn't agreed to terms we would have to address the Godaime Kazekage, Akusana no Sasori." The red head scoffed, "You really think that the Uchiha would take that just lying down?"

"No, we had an infiltrator enter the village last night using his guards as a diversion. From what reports we've compiled it matches the description of Zetsu."

"Zetsu?"

Inoichi nodded, "Hai. The S-class nin known for selling the secrets of any side for the right price, he's considered extremely dangerous and not even human due to his appearance."

Kushina frowned, "So the plant snuck in only to check the village's defenses."

"Correct, for all we know he could've even mapped our entire bunker grid."

The woman pondered for a few moments before taking the opportunity to look up, "You have our support Inoichi, but remember that all of the villages should have one agreement in part."

"Which would be?"

"The revival of Konoha."

* * *

Sakura was puzzled, as she sat on her bed she looked at Naruto's empty bed. He had woken up and was taking a shower before her, but she thought about her idea to let Gaara handle Ino's dark side.

What if something happened in the middle of the night? Did she handle it the right way? She decided to see if she had handled it correctly by opening the door and walking down the hall to where Gaara was staying, she knocked on the door, "Gaara?"

No response, she knocked again before the door creaked open allowing Sakura to look inside. The room was covered erratically with sand, the highest concentration on or near the empty and riled bed.

"Nani?" She swung around and went into the living room, there was no one there, in fact the whole apartment was empty.

She smiled, "Hey, are you okay? Did something happen?"

The boy looked away before nodding slowly, "Yeah, we got rid of the Majo persona inside Ino, she invaded my mind and met Shukaku."

The girl looked worried and unsure of what had happened next so she asked to find out. Gaara only smiled as he looked at his friend before looking away embarrassed, "It got weird."

Green eyes widened as Sakura stood up and stormed into Ino's room trying to find her friend.

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

Ino froze as she looked away, "We looked into each other's minds. I saw his childhood, I saw when he was with you and Naruto, and I saw the demon."

She looked at Sakura, "You know, you know what Naruto has inside of him, how he's just like Gaara."

Sakura's eyes widened as the image of the Kyuubi filled her mind as she looked away. The room became quiet as the two didn't speak as Ino moved to change her clothes and Sakura glanced up before seeing the look from her face on the dresser mirror.

"I learned more about him just by diving into his mind then someone being his friend."

Sakura growled as Ino finished changing into a purple top and skirt. She turned to her friend, "But I do know that Naruto and you mean a lot to him, you're his family. Just like you're part of mine Sakura."

The pink haired girl looked away again as the blond haired girl pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry." Sakura looked back surprised as the girl began to cry, "I'm sorry about everything."

"Ino."

It was a tender moment between two close friends; or at least it would've been, if it wasn't for Naruto's voice booming throughout the apartment. "NANI!"

He jolted as the apartment began to make sounds of a violent attack to the outside world. The pink haired girl held her foot over an unconscious blond knucklehead as she panted out the rest of her tirade. She pulled him on his feet before huffing and stomping off into the restroom.

Ino chuckled as she curled next to Gaara, "She really has you on a leash huh?" The blond boy's response was a groan as he looked at the two on the couch. The red head smirked at the thought, "As much as it looks that's not the truth."

"Naruto."

The blond boy perked up as he looked at Ino smiling at him, "You're still a baka; but, thank you."

His eyes widened confused, "Thank me for what? Last I check we weren't the best of friends."

The blond girl looked unwavering, "I just wanted to thank you, for always being there for her."

This time Naruto caught on as his mouth opened slightly before his head turned and looked away, his mouth closing. "I screamed at my parents the day we left the village to try and look for her more. When we heard rumors about pink haired people among Uchiha prisoners I tried to look for her, all I kept finding was info on her mother, I kept trying and trying. Shikamaru and Chouji trying to get me to stop when things were getting out of hand. When I tracked down the Uchiha who took her mom, I…I snapped. I became power hungry and using my looks as a method to destroy people that were in my way."

She looked at him, "And it turns out, when she was all alone you were there. You became the only person she had; as of right now, you know her more than anyone. Thank you for being her friend."

The boy only smirked after hearing Ino's words. Sakura currently showering in the other room.

"You don't have to thank me. Protecting Sakura-Chan, is who I am."

Ino smiled as she stood, "So, when are you guys leaving for Byaakugakure?"

"Today, tomorrow. Considering that we didn't have to go through much means it only gets harder from here. And that's the way we like it. But you on the other hand are going to the hospital to have those tests your dad wanted done."

* * *

Team 7 was fully dressed and waiting outside of the Nara compound as Naruto and Sakura yawned, "Too early."

"Relax, we're just meeting Shika and Temari for breakfast." The pink haired girl yawned again before speaking tiredly, "Yeah, who's Temari again? I don't think I've met her yet."

Naruto turned to answer her question as Ino dragged Gaara ahead of them, pointing different things out as the young man continued to look as confused in any time of his life. He had fan girls back in Uzu, and in the places they had during missions, while the local girls fawned over him Sakura had to deal with having girls on the higher social ladder fawning for her best friend.

Naruto scratched his chin and squinted his eyes before asking, "Really? She was with us yesterday."

"She was?"

"Yeah, the Suna nin with the blond hair and ponytails. Gaara attacked her in front of the village council when we got here? None of this rings a bell?" Sakura conjured a mental image in her head from the night before of the girl's face, "Oh so that's Temari."

"Uh, yeah. She's Gaara's sister."

Sakura paused before her head looked at her other teammate again, she frowned. She remembered how Gaara spoke about his family when they were little. He suffered through it, just like Naruto suffered through his own pain and she suffered through hers and all she wanted to do was make the pain go away.

So when Temari emerged from the compound she scowled in disdain at the sister that had betrayed _her_ brother.

Shikamaru grumbled as he shuddered at the loud voice coming from the house, "Oh she decides to show up now!"

Naruto looked confused, "Who was…" The three members of Team 7 were quickly dragged off to the Administration building to meet with the rest of the council. Before they could come into contact with Shikamaru's mother.

* * *

It was decided that once their business was concluded Team 7 would return to the council in order to complete the first phase of their long term mission. They approached the building as Naruto saw what looked like a Venus Flytrap sinking into the top of the building. He grew suspicious as Chouji opened the door, the girls gasped as there eyes all widened at the sight of the office walls looking as if they were bashed from the inside, papers and furniture strewn everywhere. "What the hell happened here?"

They opened the door to a scrambled council chamber, Ino ran forward, "Papa!" Inoichi sat in a chair to regain his bearings, rubbing his head as Ibiki and the other council members stood or sat into their chairs. "Ino why aren't you at the hospital?"

Ebisu frowned, "Why were we not informed of this Akatsuki until we were penetrated by their spy!"

"Well maybe someone would cause panic in the village of another invasion," Ibiki snapped back at the glasses wearing council member.

"Why you…"

"Go ahead, try me."

The two glared at one another as there was the sound of loud tapping on the floor. An old woman her grey hair tied in a bun as she used a cane, "Enough, both of you!"

She folded both her hands on top of the cane, "Koharu-san."

"I haven't seen this much bickering since the dark days of this village's creation, we cannot have petty arguments like these popping up everyday or we'll fall."

The sound of her cane silenced the room as she moved ahead, "Besides, we have guests."

She turned to the group of young shinobi, Naruto raised an eyebrow, "What're you going on about old lady?"

Sakura frowned at him, "Naruto."

Koharu chuckled, "My my, so much like your mother. I may be an old woman but I've seen more then any of you would care to in your young lives." She sat down in a chair that was provided to her as she spoke again, Inoichi spoke, "Naruto, Sakura, Koharu is the last of the elders left of the original council of Konoha. She has power that only few others are allowed to carry. Listen to what she has to say."

Sakura and Gaara nodded as Naruto looked away, until Sakura smacked his cheek. The old woman spoke, "This morning an agent for a Splinter group inside the Uchiha territory was here looking for secrets and while nothing truly valuable was taken, he managed to take a few maps and files before disappearing using a special technique. This group has been meddling in the affairs of villages using S-class criminals as its members."

She twisted in the seat to get a better position as the group spread out until the council and the shinobi were focused on her and could all see her, "They call themselves the Akatsuki and after the Third Shinobi war they were used to keep a major war from occurring again; however, when the Uchiha rebellion started there purpose changed. They kept the war from occurring outside of Konoha by causing internal strife in other lands and supplying the rebels. After the fall of Konoha they established their loyalties to the Uchiha. Jiraiya was the one who knew this information and supplied it to all the villages."

Naruto's eyes opened a little wider as an image of his teacher grinning and holding a thumb up came into his mind. "_Ero-Sennin."_

"I miss my home." Team 7 looked at Koharu again, "I remember when Konoha was very young and I remember watching it die, before my body gives out I wish to see it one last time. Even if the rumors of its lifelessness are true and the wind echoes with death. I suppose the days where I was once in control are gone now. However that will not stop me now from doing what is right."

Naruto looked surprised as she took out the Hokage hat, the whole room quiet as she spoke again, the voice echoing through the council chamber under tree roots built into the walls.

"Uzumaki Naruto, do you swear under pain worse than death, until the chakra stops flowing through you that you will protect all those who belong to Konoha and The Will of Fire that unites all those within the village."

Everyone looked confused by the oath except for those who were over the age of 22. Their faces signified the importance of what was occurring. Naruto only took a moment before nodding slowly, "I do."

"You are now Hokage of Konohagakure."

The room became deathly quiet as the blue eyes stared at the hat astonished as if it held new meaning for him, he wasn't the only one as Ino turned her head. Though it appeared that the title was purely symbolic at this point.

Sakura looked at her friend in front of her, her right hand held in front of her face, index finger near her lips like a little girl.

"_Someday Sakura-Chan I'll come back with strong ninja as the Hokage and punish those who did this to our home!"_

Ino watched the flashback inside Sakura's mind. Her friend frowned, _'Sakura…you've put so much faith in him…as if it's all you have. I've seen from Gaara what Naruto's like but…you believe so strongly that you've blinded yourself to the truth.'_

Naruto placed the hat on his back as the elder woman tapped her cane on his head, "Once you leave this village it will be the only kind place you see." Everyone was a mixture of confusion or regret on their faces as the woman continued, "Once you leave this room you must harden your gaze for there will be no kindness given to you."

Sakura broke the moment as she looked puzzled by the old woman's remark, "What do you mean?"

Koharu's frown returned to her aged face as she looked at them all this time as a group, "Your next destination according to Kushina was Byaakugakure am I correct?"

Sakura nodded in affirmation, determined to find out what she was going to say, Gaara and Naruto each focusing on them. "The Hyuga originally left Konoha because they had demanded more power in how the village was run, however we have no diplomatic contact with them for they do not wish to have it. Hyuga Hiashi is a man who puts the clan above all else, it has caused him to progress backwards in time. You will not like what you find."

She grabbed onto her cane, "The people of this world no longer believe in miracles, children grow up with the stories of how the world behind the wall is nothingness, that no one dare goes inside to see the ghosts and monsters. That injustices were fate, that Konoha will be another lost paradise in hell."

Naruto smirked as the others were either agitated or worried, "I don't care."

Sakura and the others perked up as the blond tightened the hiate around his forehead and spoke again with the same determination his friends have come to know, "I made a promise, a vow that I would return Konoha to the way things were and punish those who betrayed it. If the Hyuga have left the flame alone they'll face a wildfire that they cannot stop! A Hokage protects and I have nothing to protect but the future! Just you wait you old bat you'll see Konoha again!" He flashed his trademark grin, determination in his blue eyes as he held a thumbs up to Koharu as Sakura waited to hit him for not showing the elder proper respect. Instead of Gaara trying to hold her back, her face in wonder as Koharu only chuckled slightly before smirking, _"And here I learned to give up such hopeful ideals. You've gotten him hooked too young, Sarutobi."_

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly as he snickered, still grinning.


End file.
